


Vanilla Sugar High

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: The Client List fics [1]
Category: The Client List (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, F/M, Marley - Freeform, The Way It Should Have Gone, mark flemming - Freeform, riley parks - Freeform, tcl, the client list - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: "My life is complicated right now," Riley breathed. Mark looked at her, gaze intense. "This doesn't have to be." What if Mark ran after Riley in the season one finale? Maybe Riley had more feelings for him than she realized. A retelling of season two. Marley.
Relationships: Mark Flemming/Riley Parks
Series: The Client List fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966180
Kudos: 4





	1. Boxed Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have decided that Marley (Mark/Riley) is the superior TCL ship. I never liked Evan with Riley, and while I love Brian, the relationship between Kyle and Riley is also problematic.
> 
> While I never character bash just to hate, this is not an Evan or Selena friendly fic. I try to write them as I think their reactions would be in a different timeline, and that won't agree with everyone. (And yes, the title is a reference to the Harry Styles song.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative of 1x9: Acting Up

Riley stood up, walking away before Mark could even say anything. He bit his lip, considering what had just happened. Riley had never been overly fond of Selena, and she was really going to make a fight out of this.

He saw the server, Bonnie, from earlier, and he remembered how he'd interrupted her and Riley's conversation. He'd caught Riley's look, but had ignored it.

Was he really being a jerk? There were just certain ways to do this. You didn't talk to staff.

He had a sudden crystal clear realization, almost dropping his wine glass. Riley had worked here. Bonnie had said they missed her.

This must have been awkward for Riley, the whole thing. Wondering if she'd bump into former coworkers, or get sideways glances from the guests. From...from people like him.

_"There's no way they'll let someone like her be a member…"_

He hadn't meant to imply that Riley was like Selena at all. She wasn't coarse, didn't share the sly humor that just made everyone uncomfortable. But still, their pasts were so similar.

Bonnie walked by again, and Mark swallowed his pride. "Bonnie," he said, standing up. "I want to apologize for earlier, I didn't think."

"No need," she said, ducking her head away, but he held up a hand.

"Riley used to work here, didn't she?" He asked.

"Yes," Bonnie said. "Selena too."

* * *

Riley felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe that she'd let Mark's slick words get to her. Yes, she couldn't stand Selena, but their similarities were way too close for her to let his words slide. She could have been Selena. Fuck, she was Selena. Working as a glorified hooker, giving favors…

She needed some damn alcohol. _"You know what, Mark? I like box wine."_

She was almost to the bar, and she could see Evan standing there. Seemed like he'd had the same idea. Well, they might as well leave together. She'd driven with Mark, so she didn't have a car, and had planned on calling Lacey eventually.

"Riley!" She halted in her tracks, gritting her teeth. She really had nothing left to say to the slick doctor who, if she was being honest, had rubbed her wrong from day one.

She whirled around, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but halted. Bonnie was standing next to him, and she gave Riley a smile, tilting her head towards Mark as if to give some signal.

"What do you want, Mark?" Riley asked. "I'm over this conversation."

"I was just talking to Bonnie about how it was like when you worked here with Selena," he said, hands in his pockets. "And I've gained a new perspective. Please, can we just talk for a minute?"

She looked over her shoulder at the bar, hesitating, but Evan had already left. She officially had no ride now.

"Fine," she said. "You've got about thirty seconds to convince me that I should listen to what you have to say."

Bonnie slid away, and Mark stood there, shaking his head. "Riley, you're never going to let this be easy, are you?" He asked, stepping forward.

"Why should I?" She returned. "So I can be like every other girl you've ever won? I'm not some prize, Mark. I'm not a bordeaux, either, that's for damn sure. I'm a real human being, and if Selena isn't good enough for you, then I'm not country club material either."

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, and then paused. "That's a lie, because I completely meant it like that. I was an ass," he admitted, and her lips quirked.

"That part I can agree with," she said, and he laughed a little.

"Glad I made you smile," he said, and the expression disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Riley, I grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth. I don't have the perspective you do, and I'd be lying to say that I understand what it's like to struggle. But I do think that we two have lots in common, and it would be a damn shame to lose that over me making one stupid comment."

"Mark, it's not just the damn comment," she said. "And the fact that you think it is, makes me realize that this is not going to work."

She turned to leave again, but he'd stepped forward, and his hand fell on her shoulder. The touch was featherlight, but she whirled around, this close to slapping him.

"Riley, just give me one more chance," he whispered, his brown eyes so intense that she shivered, even in the hot, Texas sun. "Just spend the rest of this afternoon with me, like we'd planned."

"Fine," she said. "But I'm not mingling and dining with these people."

He nodded over at the pool, which was technically closed for the day's festivities. "Let me get some champagne, and we can sit over there," he said.

She just nodded, watching as he walked through the crowd to the bar. Kyle would never have been comfortable at a place like this, and that was why she'd liked him. He was down to earth, he was real.

Still, it gave her an odd thrill to see Mark casually talking to everyone he passed, knowing everyone by name. He was so open; though his life had been marked by tragedy, he hadn't let that affect how he treated people.

There was no chip on his shoulder.

She'd always gone after the bad boy, the one who needed her. Mark didn't need her, and maybe that was terrifying. Maybe she was afraid of admitting that she wanted someone who could take care of her.

She shook the thoughts away as he returned, offering her one glass. She took the champagne flute, letting her arm slide through his as they walked across to the pool. He slid the gate open, in front of everyone, not even hiding it. A man like Mark Flemming didn't hide. He was blatant about his objectives, shameless.

They walked over to the water's edge, and finally the sounds started to fade. Riley took a sip of champagne, and Mark just looked at the water as they settled down on the concrete. "Mind if I take my jacket off?" He asked, and she just nodded. He slid out of it, and she was hard pressed to not take a peek. It wasn't like this was her first time seeing him in shirt sleeves.

He was rolling the sleeves up on said dress shirt, and loosened his tie. "My wife always said I had a tendency to be a douche," he said, and she laughed out loud from how random his words were. He shot her a glance, a smile on his own lips. "I met her in med school, and even though we'd both grown up in privileged circles, she had the perspective that I lacked...well, still lack."

"So she called you on your bullshit," Riley said frankly.

"Yeah," he admitted, ducking his head a little. "As do you."

She took another sip, letting the bubbles hit her.

"You're probably Kyle's complete opposite," she admitted. "In pretty much every way possible."

He stilled at the mention. She wasn't sure if she'd ever said his name in front of Mark before, but he'd brought up former spouses first. Not that Kyle was a former spouse, not yet.

"He grew up on the wrong side of the tracks," she continued. "Fought for every opportunity, and he couldn't handle it when life screwed him over yet again."

"Why did he leave?" Mark asked. "If I can ask."

She shrugged, looking at the sun instead of him. "He started using," she admitted, and it was one of the first times she'd been able to say that. "Which I didn't know, I didn't know how hard a time he was having. His back injury was acting up, he was hurt. He just needed a way out, a break."

"He shouldn't have left you," Mark said, voice soft. "No matter his reasons, nothing would be good enough."

"You know," she said, voice breaking. "It's almost not that bad that he left me. I can handle that. But he left our kids." She felt a tear sneak from her eye, and she furiously wiped it away. "I can't take their pain away."

She felt his hand on her shoulder again, but this time she turned to him. He was so close, so warm. "Riley," he said. "I need you to know that if you let me, I will do everything I can to be there for you, and for Katie and Travis. Even if we don't end up dating, my offer is still open to train with Katie."

She laughed, letting the moment lighten a little. "She still doesn't like you," she admitted.

He shrugged. "It'll be an uphill journey," he said. "And I'm not rushing anything."

The moment quieted, and Riley found herself just staring at him. They were so close, and all they'd have to do was lean in, and their lips would touch.

It surprised her, just how much she wanted that to happen.

She felt herself leaning in, and so was he, but just as they got close enough for her to feel his breath, her phone rang.

She wanted to curse, but she grabbed it from her purse, meaning to silence it, but she saw who was calling. "It's Lacey," she apologized, pulling away from him, and carefully pushing herself to standing before she hit talk. "Lacey, what's up?"

"Riley, you need to get home," Lacey stammered. "I can tell you then."

Riley felt her heart freeze. What could have happened? "Why?" She demanded.

"Riley, just get here," Lacey protested.

"Lacey Jean, you have to tell me," Riley said, and she could hear Lacey's sharp inhale.

"Katie's missing."

* * *

Riley's tone changed instantly, her body language became stiff, and her face couldn't be more like stone.

Mark stood up, grabbing his jacket, and leaving the champagne glasses at the table.

"Riley, what happened?" He asked. She'd slipped her phone back into her purse, and was sliding her shoes off.

"Katie's missing," she said. "Can we-"

"Take my car," he finished, and they broke off in a near run. She didn't have to explain anything, she didn't have to tell him anything else. He couldn't imagine being in her place, he couldn't imagine getting that call about Zach.

Whatever Riley needed right now, he was there.

* * *

That Evening...

* * *

"Evan is out looking still," Riley said, coming back into the living room. She'd changed clothes long ago, and Mark actually liked this other side of her. He'd never seen her dressed down.

"Where else can we look?" Mark asked, stepping forward to place a hand on her back almost without thinking. It was just what he always did with Zach, or with his late wife.

Riley stilled, and Mark's hand paused in the circles it was making. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," he apologized, but her eyes softened as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know where else to look," she said. "I just feel so foolish. She's my kid. How can I not know where she is?"

"Let's just think," Mark said. "One more time. She was playing with that soccer ball, remember? Maybe she went back to the park."

"Yeah," Riley said, but then her eyes lit up. "Mark, that might be it," she said.

"Let's take my car, I don't want you driving," he said.

She was silent nearly the whole way, as if afraid that talking would make their hunch wrong, but when they got to the park, and his headlights lit up the field, then a sob escaped Riley.

"Katie," she said, almost a whimper, and then was tearing out of the car. "Katie!"

He got out after her, but didn't follow; this was their moment, and he didn't need Katie resenting him more than she already did. He watched as Riley crumpled to the ground, her arms going tight around her daughter, but then heard Riley's phone chime from inside the car. Thinking it was probably Lacey, he reached inside.

Evan was trying to call. Mark didn't want to overstep boundaries, but he also wanted to give Riley space while she talked to Katie, and knew that he should spread the news and call off the chase. He picked up.

"Hey, this is Mark," he said.

"Funny, I thought I called Riley's phone," Evan growled back. "Can I talk to her?"

"She's with Katie right now," Mark said coolly. "We found her, and you can just go home now."

A pause. "For real?" Evan said, voice lightening. "Y'all found Katie?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "She's good. Thanks for helping with the search tonight, I'm sure Riley would want me to let you know that."

"I don't need thanks for helping family, that's just what you do," Evan said curtly. "Let Riley know I called, and I'm going home."

"Will do," Mark said, and hung up. He stepped forward, walking towards the pair on the grass. He didn't want to interrupt, but he wanted to get them all home, safe.

Riley looked up at him, and her eyes were full. "Thank you," she whispered.

He crouched down, scooping Katie up, and giving Riley a helping hand. "Come on," he said. "Let's take you home."

* * *

Riley had no words after getting Katie tucked back into bed. Lacey was still in the living room, and Riley smiled halfheartedly at her. "You can go home," she said. "We are all good." She looked around, puzzled, and even disappointed. "Did Mark leave?"

"No, he's on the patio," Lacey said. "I'm so sorry again."

Riley hugged her friend. "All's well that ends well," she said. "Now go home and get some rest."

"I will," Lacey said, and headed down the front hall to the door.

Riley shoved her hands in her jean pockets, suddenly nervous. What was she supposed to say? She had been so panicked, she'd have never thought of the park. Mark had been so helpful today, had gone so far out of his way to make sure he could help.

She stepped outside, and he was standing in the moonlight, texting.

"Who are you talkin' to?" She wondered, and he turned to face her, surprised.

"I was just texting Zach," he said. "Telling him goodnight, and sorry that I couldn't be there."

Of course Zach had his own phone. She bit back the ungrateful thought; she'd buy her kids phones too, if she could afford them.

"Mark, I just need to thank you for today," she said, shivering a little in spite of herself. The Texas evening was by no means cold, but she was wearing a tank, and her bare arms felt the breeze.

"No need," he said, sliding the phone into his pocket. "Think of it as me making amends for putting my foot in my mouth earlier."

"Well, I appreciate it," she said, stepping closer. "It was not a situation I'd wish on anyone and you kept a cool head."

He also stepped forward, nearing her. "Riley, I just wanted to help you," he said. "You don't owe me anything, and I can go now. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She glanced around her, looking at the wall where he'd had her pinned the night they had the water gun fight. He followed her gaze, and she could see him swallow.

"I said I wasn't looking for anything complicated," she whispered. "And I think that maybe I was just waiting for you to mess up, so I had an excuse to call things off, so I could go back into my shell of safety."

"Yeah," he said, taking another step forward.

She stared up at him, their eyes locking as they had the other night they'd been alone on this patio. She felt her breathing quicken, just as it had then. Her palms were sweaty. She licked her lips; her mouth was so dry suddenly.

"I meant what I said," he began. "This can be whatever you want it to. No strings, no complications. I don't have to do anything you don't want me to."

"But what if I do?" She asked. "Want you to?"

He quirked a brow, getting closer, once again backing her against the wall. She found herself taking another step back, until the cool brick touched her back.

"Want me to what?" He asked, voice dangerous, but they both knew where this was going.

"Kiss me," she whispered, voice ragged.

"Riley, that would be my pleasure," he said, and he was barely an inch away when he stopped, straightened, and pulled away.

"What?" She asked, startled beyond measure.

"I don't want to take advantage of this moment," he said, his hands coming up to his neck. "You're feeling all sorts of things because we found Katie and as much as I'd love to kiss you, I'm not sure if you'd feel like this otherwise."

She registered the words, and realized what he was saying. She considered them, wondering if they were true. Mark looked back down at her, and she knew he was wrong, though.

She'd want to kiss him right now no matter what.

"Mark?" She said, and he looked back at her. "Come here."

This time he obliged. He leaned down to meet her lips, his arms coming protectively around her. He was almost scooping her up, their lips meeting hungrily, but she could tell he was holding back.

In that moment, Riley didn't miss Kyle at all.


	2. Miller Lite

Mark really wanted to lose himself in this moment, and he was definitely only focusing on what was happening. His lips were touching Riley's, and his hands were on her waist; his arms slowly moved to circle her, draw her closer.

He was holding back, though. He could feel how rigid his body was, how he was so reluctant to cross another line with her. He didn't want a repeat of this afternoon, he didn't want to give her any reason to tell him to leave.

She was coming alive under his touch, and he felt like every part of his body just wanted to meld with hers. His knee wanted to move between her thighs. His tongue wanted to delve into her mouth and taste her.

He did neither.

The moment faded, and Mark gradually pulled away from her. She was staring up at him, eyes wide. "Hi," she said, voice soft.

He placed a hand flat on the wall above her head. "Hi," he stated, his eyes raking over her again. She was breathing heavily, and her lips were swollen.

"I really should be going," he said softly, without moving away. He just wanted to move closer. "Let you get some sleep."

"Yeah," she breathed. "Sleep."

She raised an arm above her head, reaching to entwine her hand with his. He held tight, gazing down at her, wondering what she was about to say...to ask of him…

They were moving closer together. Her grip tightened on his hand. His knee, that had so wanted to nestle between her thighs, itched for that once more. He almost gave in.

Their breaths were mingling, and he rested his forehead gently against hers. Her hand was soft, but her grip was tight.

"You should go," she finally breathed, turning her head away as she had their other night on the patio.

He knew it was true. He'd promised to go to church with Zach in the morning. They didn't go much anymore, even though his wife had been a devout attendee of the 10 a.m. service. Zach missed it.

"Yeah," he said, and again they didn't move. Her grip on his hand didn't lessen, and neither did the intensity of her gaze.

He finally broke away, clearing his throat, gently releasing his hand from her grip. "I lo-" Oh god. Had he really been about to say I love you? It must be a throwback to telling his wife that whenever they parted. "I'll call you."

He didn't think she'd noticed the slip of his tongue; at least, it didn't register on her face.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll talk to you later."

He took a chance, leaning down to brush her cheeks with his lips. One last touch. "See you later, Riley," he whispered, lips near her ear, and he knew she shivered from the sensation.

He opened the back gate, not daring to walk back through the house. He'd only want to go to the bedroom-and they weren't anywhere near ready for that yet.

He saw a truck parked at the curb, and briefly wondered at it, but dismissed the thought. It wasn't Evan's, so it was probably just the neighbor's.

He hopped into his car, and pulled away.

* * *

Riley walked inside the house in a daze, slowly tossing the couch cushions back on the couch on her way to the bedroom.

She couldn't stop thinking about what she'd just done on the patio. She'd kissed a man who wasn't her husband. She'd kissed Mark Flemming.

It was so typical, really. Her husband ran out and she'd run to the rich doctor. That's how it would be told at her kids' school. She tried to remember that she didn't care what those bitches thought of her, but right now, with her lips still swollen from being kissed by him, all she could think about was what Monday morning might bring. Maybe not this week, but...it would come. The information would get out. Skanky Riley had seduced the hot, widowed doctor.

As long as it didn't translate to her kids being bullied, Riley knew she could handle it. That didn't mean it would be pleasant.

* * *

The next day at work passed in a haze, with a barely there Riley telling Luke he should talk to Kendra. She could see Georgia's frustration, and tried to talk to her about Deeanne, but that conversation also went nowhere.

"Is everything okay?" Riley countered, and Georgia just shook her head.

"I wish I could tell you but I have no idea," she said, just as Kendra came in.

"Luke and I are just friends," Kendra almost yelled.

"Luke needed to tell you how he felt," Riley countered.

"I wish you hadn't," Kendra said. "Luke is my best friend, the one I call when I need someone."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Riley pushed. She couldn't help saying it. She'd married a man once, and he wasn't the one she'd ended up going to when she was troubled.

She didn't want the same future for Kendra. Calling off a wedding was a lot less trouble than getting divorced. Or your spouse leaving you with no word or warning.

"Calling off a wedding it a lot hassle than getting divorced," she said. "Or your spouse up and leavin' you one day with no warning."

"I feel like I'd be the one doin' the leaving," Kendra admitted.

Riley nodded. "This is why I say follow your heart," she said. "Because you don't want to hurt Bobby. I know that. This could lead to more than both of you can handle though."

* * *

She sat in her bathtub later, musing over the state of things. Mark had texted her that morning, and she hadn't replied. Her day had been too full, her brain hadn't made room.

Their kiss was all she could think about, however, lying there surrounded by bubbles.

Her phone rang, and she saw his face pop up. Oh god.

"Hi," she said, picking up on the second to last ring.

"You didn't text me back," he said, his voice low. It sent a shock rippling through her. "And maybe that was a signal from you that last night was a mistake, and I should be backing off, but Riley…"

"It wasn't," she said. "A mistake. Or a signal from me. I'm sorry, Mark. Today was just too much."

She could hear the relief in his tone. "Well, I'm sorry about your day," he said. "But I'm glad you feel that way." She leaned back, the water splashed around her. "What are you doing?" He asked, voice curious now.

"I'm..washing dishes," she said, but he could almost see him shake his head.

"Are you taking a bath?" He wondered, and the eroticism of the moment wasn't lost on her.

She wished he was there. She didn't know if this was just blind attraction, but she really wanted his hands on her body. She hadn't felt desire like this since Kyle left, and she wasn't fully prepared for it. It coursed through her body, made her feel daring.

"Yeah," she admitted. "With bubbles."

He groaned over the phone, and again, the image in her mind accompanying the sound was all too real. "I wish I was there."

The words hung in the air. "Me too," she admitted, and again, the words just seemed to stay there.

"You know," Mark said, after a pause that went on too long. "We should really talk about what happened."

Riley wanted to do a lot more than talk about it. "We should," she replied. "But not tonight. I have an early morning, as usual, and I haven't prepped my kids' lunches yet."

"Slip them a five, on me," he said. "If it gets me five more minutes of this conversation with you, it's well worth it."

"Uh huh," she said. "That's a no-go."

"I figured I'd give it a shot," he said. "So see you at dropoff tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "You will."

"Looking forward to it," he said.

Another pause. "Isn't this the part where you hang up?" She asked, voice light.

"Probably, but I just don't want to," he admitted.

His voice was doing things to her. "I have to get going," she said, and he chuckled ruefully. "See you in the morning."

"You will," he parroted her words from earlier. "Good night, Riley."

"Good night, Mark," she said, and slid the phone down. She leaned back in the water, feeling emotions and urges course through her body. She wondered what sex with Mark would be like.

Her eyes shot open at the thought, at how bold it was, and then she closed her eyes again, trying to picture it.

She wanted him. She wanted his body above hers. She had a feeling that he'd be the type to take it slow. He'd take his time kissing her. He'd linger at her ears, and neck.

She shivered, sinking farther below the water. Her fingers drifted towards her thighs.

She'd always wanted that slow, leisurely kind of lovemaking. The kind where you were driven wild before you got what you wanted.

She had a feeling that he was very good at it.

Just as her fingers brushed against her thighs, and she was about to fully lose herself in this vision, the doorbell rang.

She jerked up, wondering who the hell it could be. Evan? Lacey?

She'd kill them.

"I'm coming," she shouted, struggling out of the tub to grab the towel sitting there. This was going to wake up the kids, she thought, storming to the bedroom and trying to dry off at the same time. She managed to towel dry as much as she could, with the doorbell still going off, and slid on an old shirt of Kyle's. She'd told herself that she'd only kept this around for moments like this, since it hung so loosely on her much smaller frame.

Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. Maybe she still liked to smell it, and then feel angry and guilty all over again.

There was knocking too, now, and she started to get worried. Had something happened to Dale? Was Lacey in need of a shoulder? Or was it Evan?

What reason could Evan have to pound her door down in the middle of a Sunday night?

Was it Mark?

No…

She shook that thought away, knowing that he was the last person to try and wake the dead on a Sunday night. And they'd just talked…

Yet the feeling between her thighs had returned in full force, forcing her to question who was on the other side of the door. Forcing her to hope.

She swung it open, but the person on the other side completely blindsided her. "Kyle," she said, the sight of her ex-husband freezing the blood in her veins.

What the hell was she supposed to do here? If only this moment had come sooner. That was her first thought. If he'd shown up in the first month, she would have taken him back almost without a thought, because that would have made him leaving a mistake. It would have made his leaving just a spur of the moment decision when he was feeling cornered.

It was his staying away that had made it intentional. It was his refusal to call her that had nailed her heart further shut. Every week that she hadn't heard from him had made it all worse, had made it more real. It had taken her so long to throw away the beer in her fridge that she wasn't going to drink, it had taken her so long to finally just pour the Miller down the drain since Evan didn't like it either.

She wasn't ready, she realized, her blood rushing so hot in her ears that she could barely hear him saying her name.

She wasn't ready to have this conversation. She honestly didn't know if she could ever be ready to have this conversation, not after all the time that had passed.

So she slammed the door shut, locked it, slid the bolt in place. She herad him call her name, once, but she ignored it, going to her bedroom and covering her head with a pillow.

And then she cried. For the first time in months, she allowed herself to cry.


	3. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have any Revan shippers reading, fair warning that y'all won't like this chapter. I think I stayed true to how the characters would act in this situation but y'all probably don't agree with that so just be warned. This chapter is not Evan friendly and I don't apologize for that.
> 
> To everyone else: enjoy! ~Meowser :)

Mark was waiting in the parking lot, Monday morning, Zach next to him. "How long are you staying today, Dad?" Zach asked. "We got here early and you're still here."

"I'm just waiting for something," Mark hedged, unbuckling. They got out of the car, and Zach looked up at him.

"For Mrs. Parks?" Zach asked innocently.

Mark ruffled his son's hair. "Yeah, maybe," he admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She's not coming today," Zach said, and pointed. "See that minivan? It's her friend Lacey's. She must have brought Katie and Travis today."

Mark followed Zach's finger, and indeed, there was Lacey tumbling from the car, helping the kids out. "You go ahead," Mark told his son. "I love you, and have a good day."

"Bye, dad," Zach chirped, and headed inside.

Mark ambled over to Lacey. "And how are you doing today?" He asked.

Her smile was strained. "Oh, damn," she said. "Mark."

Mark froze, his smile fading. Riley must have told her everything. This...this must mean that Riley regretted it...the size of Lacey's grin on Saturday was as big as her frown now.

"Anything I should know?" He said. "As a doctor, I'm used to negative reactions, but this is a new one."

"I'm sorry," Lacey fretted, rubbing her hands on her pants nervously. "Listen, I really...I can't say anything, I don't know what Riley would want me to share."

Hmm. Maybe something had happened, rather than Riley just flatout avoiding him. That was still a possibility however. "Lacey, what happened?" He asked, stepping closer.

"You're going to have to ask her," she said in a rush. "I'm sorry, Mark. It's not my place to tell you."

She rushed back to the car, not even buckling before she tore away from the curb.

Mark frowned to see her go, and one of the single moms slid over to him. "It's a pity that Riley can't even take her own kids to school," she tutted. "Must be hard to be so all over the place."

"Morning to you too," he muttered, before heading back to his car without another word. He heard the woman's offended gasp, but he was honestly too in his head to know who he'd even snubbed.

* * *

Every time he had downtime during his morning rounds, he ended up staring at his cell phone contacts list. Riley's number was programmed right there.

He pulled up their text conversation; there was just two there. He'd never been much of a texter.

He really wanted to send something now, however, but he didn't know what to say. He really had nothing to compare Lacey's bizarre behavior this morning to; she had always been ecstatic to see him, as were most women. He was a rich, widowed doctor. He was pretty used to the way that women reacted to him, and Lacey was like everyone else.

Riley, on the other hand...she baffled him.

And it's not like it was about the chase with Riley, it's not like she was a conquest that must be won. Mark wasn't like that. He really hadn't dated all that much before his wife, and Riley was the second woman he'd gone out with since his wife's death. The first had been a setup to appease his friends who insisted that he "get back out there". It had been a disaster, and Mark had sworn off blind dates after that.

Mark had grown up rich, but contrary to what most woman assumed about him, he really hadn't been popular growing up. He'd had acne, hadn't really hit his growth spurt or matured until after high school. There had been high school girlfriends, but he'd realized pretty quickly that they were there for his father's money, and not for him. He'd really hit his stride in med school, and beyond.

He was used to the way women treated him had changed, but that didn't mean that he didn't still look for something more. He knew how these women would have treated him before he'd gained muscle and height, and he had no interest in pursuing the vapid yoga moms who clustered around him at school. Not when there was Riley, their complete opposite.

He sighed, again slipping his phone back into his pocket, not allowing himself to give into the urge to text her. He wasn't going to be that guy. If something big had happened, he was the last thing she needed to worry about. Maybe it had to do with her mother. Surely Lacey would have told him if it was something else.

He scraped a hand over his forehead, smoothing his hair back.

He wanted to know, so badly. But he had driven her away before by being too eager, by trying too hard to impress a woman who didn't care about fine wine.

He took a deep breath and walked into the next hospital room.

* * *

It was the end of his shift before he let himself check his phone again. There was no text from Riley; he hadn't really expected one, but he still felt a sting of disappointment. He considered it as he showered and changed back into street clothes, washing away another long day.

One of the nurses brushed against him as he left, her blonde ponytail bouncing as she turned to wink at him on her way through the hospital halls. He managed a smile for her, barely, and could see her confusion as he hurried out, straightening his watch. One thing was for certain. He wasn't going to go to her house. That would overstep boundaries that she'd set down, and he didn't want to come off as desperate. Maybe that had worked once, but after the country club, he couldn't afford to mess up again.

He wanted to talk to her, though. He really did.

He sat in the car for a long time, engine idling, just staring at their text conversation.

What time is Saturday's event? (Riley)

I can pick you up by three (Mark)

That was it. That was their only text exchange.

Mark groaned. He wished they'd struck up a rapport, he wished he'd built up a virtual relationship as well, because then him texting her wouldn't feel so out of place.

He finally bit the bullet, selecting her name, and hitting dial.

One...two...three rings.

* * *

Riley looked down at her phone, biting back a curse. It was Mark. Of course it was.

She'd spent this whole day in a daze, just trying to work through this in her head. And just now, she'd almost thrown down with Kyle in the kitchen. The only thing that had stopped her was Lacey and Evan rushing in.

She was so past forgiveness. The confusion of last night had melted into white hot anger, fury, really.

And here was Mark.

Evan had just walked into the yard, opened his mouth to speak, but she gestured to her phone and waved him away. He hesitated, but backed up into the house.

Riley picked up. "Mark," she said, voice flat.

"Riley."

An awkward pause.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," he said cautiously. "I, uh, missed you this morning at dropoff."

God, she'd forgotten all about their plans to meet then. Their conversation last night felt light years away.

"Yeah, um, plans changed," she hedged. "I should have sent you something."

"Hey, I'm sure I was the last thing you needed to be worried about today, considering the stress in your voice right now," he said, voice strong and reassuring. "Lacey was also acting odd."

Riley almost laughed at that. "She never did have a poker face." She breathed in, realizing that she had to tell him. Even if they weren't strictly in a relationship...she should tell him before he heard. "Mark, I have to tell you something," she said, and her voice almost broke.

She heard him inhale. "You can tell me anything," he said, voice measured. "Even if it's news I don't want to hear. I can handle it."

She pressed her lips together. "So...Kyle is back."

Dead silence.

"I didn't ask him to," she said, words suddenly coming too fast for her to control. "I had no fucking idea he was going to show up, and suddenly he's on my doorstep."

"Riley," Mark said.

Somehow his voice had a calming effect. It wasn't demanding, like everything else had been today. It was calm, collected. The utter opposite of Kyle and Evan.

"Can I come by, just so we can talk about this in person?" He said. "I'm still at work, I can be there in thirty minutes, and there is zero pressure for this meeting. I just don't want to have this conversation over the phone."

"That's fine," she said. "Yeah. He's not here right now, he left to a motel or somethin'."

"I'll see you soon," Mark said, voice reassuring.

She hung up, and had barely slid the phone back into her pocket when Evan was back out.

She inhaled, trying to drum up patience for this. She knew she shouldn't be so hard on him, but she had zero mental space for dealing with Evan right now.

"Hey," he said, hands in his pockets. "What can I do?"

"Nothing," she said, and amended her words. "You've done so much, and you've been there for me so much these past few months. But I think we both know that's got to change now."

He frowned, his brows creasing. "What do you mean?" He asked, folding his arms. "Are you taking him back?"

"Don't go there," Riley said sharply. "First of all, I have no idea what I"m doing in regards to Kyle, but second of all, I'm sure that you won't be the first one I tell. I have to think about my kids, though, and I don't need them more confused."

"What's confusing about me helpin' you out?" He said. "I've always been there for you, Riley. Since high school."

Memories flooded in. She'd always reached out to Evan when Kyle had failed her, and honestly, that had just made things worse between the brothers. It hadn't ended up helping Riley, either, not in the long run. All the time she'd spent running to Evan she should have been working on her relationship with Kyle, if she'd wanted this thing to work. She knew that Kyle had wronged her; she knew that nothing had excused him leaving her. But she was suddenly seeing her relationship with Evan through different eyes.

"I know," she said, voice serious. "And I mean it when I say that I am grateful to you for how you've helped in the past. But it's time to leave that there."

He opened his mouth, trying to find words. "Riley...you can't be serious."

"You're my brother in law," she said. "And I think we forgot that sometimes."

It was the most honest she'd ever been about their relationship, to herself, and to him. "I've always treated you as some sort of stand in for Kyle," she admitted. "And that was fucked up of me."

"I wanted to be there for you," he said in a rush. "There was nothing you asked of me that I wasn't willing to give."

"I think that's a whole nother issue," she said softly.

He stepped forward, his hands going to her shoulders. "Riley, I never said this," he began. "But I have feelings for you, I have since high school."

"I know-" she began, but his lips were suddenly on hers. She'd kissed him once before in high school, as a dare, and this was somewhat similar. Her mouth was pressed shut, and she backed up as much as she could, trying to get out of his grasp.

"What the fuck, Evan?" She shouted, going so far as to wipe her mouth off.

He stared at her, like a little lost boy. "I don't know what come over me," he stuttered, but she was storming back to the house.

"Just go for right now," she tossed over her shoulder, slamming the door.

* * *

She'd almost forgotten that Mark was coming over, and she hurried to the door when she heard his almost silent Benz in the driveway. Such a huge difference from the giant trucks both Kyle and Evan chose to drive.

Mark hopped out of the low car, and she watched as he came up the sidewalk. There was no nervous energy, there was no trace of temper or pent-up emotion.

He was calm. It was so rare to see a calm man in this house.

He'd been mad, when they'd met, and when he'd come over that first time. They had really gotten into it when it had involved his son, but now that it was about him? He was calm.

She opened the door before he knocked, and he started, but she was going outside with him, not wanting to let him in.

She wondered if he'd understand that signal.

He seemed to, immediately taking a step back, and being careful to not crowd her.

"I don't know what to say," Riley said carefully. "This isn't at all me saying that I'm taking Kyle back, because at this point, that's the last thing I want to do." She raised her eyes to meet his. "But I have to think about my kids, and trying to navigate this situation with Kyle while trying to date somebody?" She shook her head. "That's not it, and nothin's going to work if we try to date now."

"Riley," he said, holding up his hand. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

She exhaled, trying to calm down.

"Listen," he said, hands again in his pockets, as if trying to hold back from touching her. Oddly enough, despite how much it would complicate things...she actually wanted him to hold her. She wanted his arms around her, she almost wanted him to fight for her. To tell her that he refused to go anywhere. But she knew within her that that wasn't what her kids needed right now, and right now she couldn't afford to be selfish. "If my wife could come back I would try anything to get things to work with her. I'm not going to make things complicated for you right now. You have more than enough on your plate, and while I want to be here, I have enough perspective to realize that might not be the best thing for you."

Of course he understood. He'd been through so much.

She opened her mouth, but he shook his head, halting her.

"But Riley?" He said, and her heart ached at how good it felt to hear him say her name. "I'm here if and when you want me to be. Just say the word."

He smiled at her, a real smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it felt so genuine.

He reached up to touch her cheek, wiping away the tear that had somehow escaped her eye.

"You've got my number," he said. "Don't be afraid to use it."

She really wanted to talk, to express everything she was feeling. To express how it felt to be put first like this, even when it sucked, even when it was what neither of them really wanted.

"Yeah," she said, and reached up to touch his hand when it was still on her cheek. "Mark...thank you."

His thumb brushed over her lip, she saw his eyes darken, but he was pulling away, and smiling again; another smile that didn't reach his eyes. And then he left.

She walked back into the house, wanting to feel like he'd left her, as Kyle had, but she realized that he was completely right to leave. It wasn't abandonment. It was smart.

He could have stayed and fought, that was true. He could have ben like Evan, and come out swinging against his brother. Hell, Riley had wanted to punch Kyle out too. But someone had to be the adult in this equation, and Mark had chosen that role, had chosen to be practical and give Riley space to figure this out.

Her phone rang, and she picked it up, barely listening before realizing it was a security alert for The Rub. Fuck.

She had to get down there.


	4. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tag to 2x1

Riley paced nervously back and forth, on the phone with Linette.

"Husbands are like pancakes," Riley said, parroting words Linette had said multiple times.

"Don't be afraid to throw the first one out," Linette finished. "I'll talk to you later, sweet girl."

Riley stood there after Linette had hung up, arms folded over her chest. She sank down on the bench at the side of the building, still too worn out to go back inside. She just needed a minute.

"I really wanted to be wrong," a voice said, and her head jerked up. She had a sudden realization-The county jail faced the back of the hospital where Mark worked. "What are you doing here, Riley?"

She stared up at him, no words coming. He was still in scrubs, and she'd never seen him like this. He was less neatly shaved than usual; this must be the tail end of a long shift.

"Hi," she finally managed, struggling to get to her feet. Mark reached out, his big hand cupping her elbow and guiding her up.

"I'd ask what brings you here, but I have a feeling you won't tell me," he said, moving closer to her to get away from a mosquito. "And please, don't feel like you have to."

"Oh," she said, suddenly nervous, though she had no reason to be. "Well, you'll see it on the news anyway. Kyle got arrested."

Mark did a double take, slowly crossing his arms over his chest, and squaring his feet. "For what?" He asked, incredulous.

"I don't know, the officer wouldn't tell me," she said. "I'm just stuck here until he's booked and processed."

"I'm sorry," he said, his arms twitching, and she wondered if he'd been about to give her a hug.

"Not your problem," she said, and he shook his head.

"I can still be sorry," he said gently, and sank down on the bench. "Need me to grab you a coffee?"

She sat next to him, on the far other side. "No, I'll be fine," she sighed. "You really don't need to stick around."

"Like I'd leave you alone on this bench outside the county jail," he scoffed. "What do you take me for, Riley Parks?"

It was a light question, but she gazed up at him, letting their eyes meet. He licked his lips, turning away.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I know that…I'm glad you're here."

He reached to bump his knuckle against her chin. "I'm a phone call away," he said. "Anytime. I mean that."

"Thank you," she whispered. She knew that she shouldn't give, shouldn't let herself take comfort from this. The last thing she needed was yet another man in this crazy equation.

But she wanted to, she wanted to run to him.

She stood back up, shaking off her feelings. "I'm going to go wait inside," she said. "So you can get home to Zach."

He stood with her, hands back in his pockets. "You sure?" He asked, brows creasing.

"I really appreciate you staying with me," she said, meaning every word.

He nodded, smiling at her in the light from the streetlamp. "I'm not leaving until you go inside," he said gently.

She wanted to step into his arms. She wanted to feel the strength she knew was there. She wanted to feel supported.

But she didn't know what was going to happen in her life, with her damn husband. And she couldn't bring Mark further into this mess. "I'll talk to you later," she said, and rushed into the building before she gave into her desires and touched him.

* * *

He watched her go, and finally turned to jog back across the street. She'd seemed so vulnerable standing there, outside the county jail of all places. He just wanted to stay with her, to make sure she was going to be okay.

But it was her husband inside that building.

He was pretty sure that the last thing she needed right now was more complications, and he was smart enough to realize that any other support he could give would only make things harder for her in the long run. Sometimes you had to play the long game to win. And that's not what this was even about, he reflected, getting into his Benz. Somewhere along the way he'd begun to really care for Riley. And really caring for someone meant wanting what was best…

Even if that didn't include him.

* * *

"I care about being a man. I care about providing."

Kyle's words stuck in her mind, and Riley just felt herself getting angrier on the way home. He shouldn't have left, then. He shouldn't have left her alone. Nothing excused it.

Nothing.

"Haven't you ever done a bad thing for a good reason?"

His other question echoed in her mind, but that just solidified her anger. Yes, she had done something bad. But she hadn't left her family.

She felt another wave of tears overwhelm her, and she sat in the car at the local high school track.

"Don't give up on me." His last words to her stung in her mind.

"I never gave up on you," she'd said. "You gave up on us."

As she sat there, head against the steering wheel, she wondered what her breaking point was. If it hadn't been him leaving her, if it hadn't been him staying gone, if it hadn't been him getting arrested for stealing copper wire…If it hadn't been the fights, and him getting angry about damn near everything...if it hadn't been him losing his temper over putting a crib together...

Then what was? Was she just going to go on forever, pardoning his mistakes? It's not like this was the first time Kyle had stormed out on her. Their whole marriage had been filled with problems, things that she'd always explained away as his stress. Well, she had been stressed too. She'd needed him to be there for her. She had always given Kyle so much grace, tried so hard to be enough for him. She had never even thought about giving up on him, not even once all these years.

Was enough finally going to be enough?

The thoughts echoed in her mind, torturing her as she ran up and down the bleachers.

When was it going to be too much? It twisted and turned in her head, making her lose all patience, so when she saw her keys inside her locked car on the front seat...she didn't think twice about breaking the window.

She did think twice about bailing Kyle out...but what was she supposed to do? He was the father of her kids. The amounts of times they'd already asked to see him...she couldn't let him stay in jail.

* * *

"You have better options," Lacey urged. "Need I remind of you of a certain attractive doctor who is very into you?"

Riley looked down at her coffee cup. "I, uh, called things off with him," she said.

"What?" Lacey cried. "Why?"

"Kyle just came back, I can't make Mark deal with all of...this," she said. "It's insane."

"I guess he's not the man I thought he was," Lacey mumbled.

Riley paused. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Just thought certain people would have fought for you...Evan, for instance, who's been there for you this whole time," Lacey said.

Riley almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. One minute Lacey was talking about Mark, the next she gave a sly dig about Evan.

"Okay, so first of all, I don't need another alpha up in here trying to lay claim to me," Riley snapped. "You wanted Mark to fight for me? The last thing I need right now is more stress, and he knows that. He did the right thing to back off, he respected my wishes. And Evan has been there for me, but honestly, I don't need him hanging around here anymore. He tried to kiss me."

"I know," Lacey admitted, and looked away. "He told Dale, Dale told me. Why did you push him off if you broke it off with Mark?"

"Are you kidding me, Lacey?" Riley asked. "He's my brother-in-law."

Lacey just shook her head.

"Listen, can you just back me up on the Kyle thing?" Riley asked. "I have to do this, I have to make sure he has a good attorney."

"I always do," Lacey said, picking up her keys. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Riley said, watching her friend leave. She wondered if things would ever be the same, but she groaned as she set her coffee cup down.

Evan walked in. "Did he do it?" He asked. "Riley, how could the first that I'm hearing that my brother stole copper wire be on the radio?"

"Somehow I was a little too busy to text you last night," she said.

"Listen, I know you're mad about...what happened," he said, face coloring. "But he's my brother."

"And I'm still his wife," she said.

He pressed his lips together. "Did he do it?"

She didn't answer, but that was answer enough.

"At least it's not your problem anymore," he said, folding his arms.

"I'm still getting him an attorney," she said. "And before you protest, I shouldn't have to explain this to you. He's the father of my kids."

"You can't afford that," Evan almost shouted. "I don't care who he is, he left."

Riley just shook her head. "I think I told you already," she said. "I am not your problem anymore."

"You were never my problem," Evan said.

She sighed. "I know. But that is the problem."

"Riley," Evan began, but she held up a hand.

"I don't have time for this," she said. "He's still my husband. I'm still helping him, and I am going to work today. First I need to take my kids to school, though, so please let me by."

"Fine," he said, holding up his hands. "Call me when you realize you need help."

He stormed out, just the way his big brother would have.

Riley had never realized until that moment just how similar they were.

* * *

Work was utter hell, but at least Georgia was back in touch. Dee Ann was out with a zumba injury, Kendra and Jolene had quit after the police raid, and Riley and Selena had struck up a truce, which Riley did not expect to last.

Especially when she saw just who Selena was texting.

* * *

She was disappointed to not see Mark at the science fair; she looked over at Zach's table and what looked like his grandparents were admiring his project. Katie's project was a lot simpler than her brother's; Riley hadn't been sure how all the grades presenting together would go, but it was working so far.

The yoga moms had been giving her side eye all night, and she knew everyone must have heard about Kyle. She was suddenly even more glad she'd bumped into Mark last night, that she didn't have to dread explaining it to him.

And then the detectives showed up, and Riley just saw red. She couldn't believe that they were here, at her kids' damn school.

She had just reached them when Mark walked in behind them. They moved out of his way as if by instinct, and Riley felt her world move slower for just a moment. Her eyes caught Mark's, and his lips curved into a smile, before realizing that it wasn't him she had been heading for.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked, and they shook their heads. "Because need I remind you, you're on school property right now, and this visit couldn't be more inappropriate."

"Mark, I can talk to them," she said, but he shook his head lightly.

"This isn't the time or place," Mark told the detectives, and they just rolled their eyes before walking away.

Riley cocked a hip. "Well. That was impressive."

Mark shrugged, hands once again going to his pockets. It was like he didn't trust himself to not touch her if they weren't tucked away. "I've had police come to my work before," he said. "Obviously, I work in a damn hospital. And they don't back off unless you tell them to."

"Honestly, probably helps that you're a man," she said. "But can I remind you, I don't need your help getting rid of cops. It's about Kyle, I don't need to be afraid."

"I know," Mark shrugged. "But I'd hate to see you have to in front of the kids."

She knew he was right. "I wish I could…" Her words trailed off, and his eyes darkened. He stepped imperceptibly closer.

"I wish you could too, but we both know that's not what's best," he said softly. "I'll see you later, Riley."

She felt like his words had burned her, and the feeling between her thighs confirmed that they had...in a way.

She saw the yoga moms resume their conversations, even more furious now. She could just hear them. Not only did Riley Parks have a crook for a husband. She was still screwing with the most eligible man in the damn school.

She wasn't going to let that hurt Travis anymore, though, and she gritted her teeth before going to talk to them.

Now she just had to talk to Karina about getting some sort of loan so she could float Kyle's lawyer's retainer.

* * *

When she got the collect call the next day, when she was still at the bank with Karina, her heart seized up, thinking that something else had happened to Kyle. And when she heard Evan's voice on the other end, she wanted to scream. "Why didn't you call Dale?" She asked. "I cannot believe that you not only beat up your brother, but you thought I'd just come running to help you out."

"Riley," Evan interrupted, but she didn't have any patience.

"You're still fucking with Selena," she said. "Aren't you?"

A pause. "I wouldn't call it that," he began, but she just shook her head.

"I saw your damn texts," she said. "So you kissed me, and then went running back to her the instant I rejected you. After literally leaving her at the club to get her own ride home. I don't know which one of you has less self respect."

"Riley, I just need you to come get me, I'll pay you back for my bail, which is a lot damn more than Kyle could do," Evan repeated.

"You get another call, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, in two hours," he began.

"Then call Selena, or Dale, I don't care," she said. "You got into this mess, and I am not getting you out. I can't believe you'd do this when I have so much on my plate dealing with Kyle."

She exhaled, hanging up the phone, and staring at the bank wall. Karina had rejected her. What the fuck was she supposed to do now? Even working overtime at The Rub wouldn't give her what she needed.

She bit her lip, picking up her phone and going to her contacts list. There was literally no one she could call. Kyle had no relatives, Linette's exes weren't on speaking terms with anyone...Beau and Taylor? They had the money but Riley would never.

And then she saw Mark's name.

Mark had money.

She tried to banish the thought from her mind, but it kept repeating. He'd said to call if she needed help.

Fuck. She couldn't ask. That would ruin everything, she'd literally broken things off with him so as to not bring him into her situation with Kyle.

And yet…

She hit the call button.

It rang once, and then twice, and she was about to give up, when she heard his voice.

"Riley?"

She hung up.


	5. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 2x2

Mark looked at his phone for a long moment, staring at Riley's name. He was smart enough to realize that her call hadn't been a buttdial or something. She'd called him. And she'd chickened out.

He considered calling her back, he wanted to call her back, but he slid the phone back into his pocket. He needed to give it some time. He wasn't desperate...or at least, he didn't need her thinking that he was.

* * *

There was tension in her wrist like she'd never experienced before. But then again, she'd never done quite so many massages in so little time. Riley sank down at her desk, exhausted. No matter how much she did, she knew the likelihood of scrounging up five thousand dollars was extremely low.

Unless she called in a favor.

Her mind again shot to Mark, and she stubbornly removed it from her brain as quickly as it had come. She flat out couldn't ask him, and that was that.

She had so many interviews to do today as well, something else she was not looking forward to. She had talked to Selena, briefly, about how much her arm hurt, but had ended up blocking out anything the woman had said. She wasn't sure why she'd even mentioned anything, knowing that Selena and Evan were screwing around again. Kyle's bail hearing was coming up anyway, and that would only mean that she needed more money. Karina was going to run a few more options for her at the bank, but that all came with interest rates that scared Riley. Was a loan really worth it when there was 20% stacked on top?

Riley also had Katie's armadillo costume to sew, and had to get the material from the top of her closet when she got home. Considering how bad her arm was, she was not looking forward to any of that.

She really needed to hire someone new, even if Selena thought she could handle every single damn client they had. Riley was not going to let that happen.

* * *

"Hide the list," Georgia said, with no preamble. "The cops are on their way there."

She hung up, and Riley was left to stare at her phone, before realizing that Karina was staring at her inquisitively.

"Would you mind taking the kids for ice cream?" Riley stammered. "I just got some news."

Karina's eyes lit with sympathy, and she was quick to usher to the kids to her car with the promise of ice cream.

Riley wondered if they saw the police cars on their way out. She could only pray they didn't guess where they were going.

The list, however...that was the important thing right now. Riley grabbed it from the freezer, almost frantic out of her mind, but she had to stay cool. She had to.

Armadillo.

There it was. And just like that, the list was hidden away.

* * *

She called Lacey after the cops had left, and Lacey shook her head when Riley told her the story. "At least they came for Kyle, and not you," she said. "Can you imagine?"

Riley shuddered. "Trying not to," she said. "I still have nightmares about that night at the spa, where they arrest me instead."

"I'm sorry, Riles," Lacey said. She picked up the armadillo. "Have you and Evan talked? He heard about the bail amount, and I think he's trying to scrounge up something."

"I don't need his help," Riley said.

Lacey shook her head again. "Riley, you can't be so stubborn. Kyle is Evan's brother, you know. He should help if he wants to."

"I don't need it," Riley repeated simply.

"You already have the money?" Lacey asked, incredulous.

"I'm working on it," Riley shrugged. She spread her hand over the pile of applications. "We're doing a room rental situation, like Taylor is at the salon. The more rooms rented, the more money going to Georgia and I."

Lacey looked at the pile. "That's a lot of names," she said.

"Only a good thing," Riley shrugged. "Men like variety."

"Oh, ew," Lacey protested. "How do you hire them for...that, anyway?"

"You don't," Riley said. "But what goes on behind closed doors...that's none of my concern."

* * *

Her instincts were usually pretty good, Riley reflected, and while she got some very nice candidates, all of them seemed on the straight and narrow.

Until Nikki. Riley almost moaned when that girl touched her arm, and she did moan when she felt the pressure of her fingers.

This girl was so hired. Riley only hoped that the stripping thing would translate into Nikki eventually wanting some list clients. Still...Riley settled more into the massage. There was no rush on that, as long as Nikki took some legit clients.

* * *

"Why was daddy on tv?" Travis demanded, folding his arms. "And no one told me."

"Me either," Katie said.

Riley sank down in front of her kids, really wanting to be able to explain this to them. She was suddenly so sad, mourning the fact that they knew about it, they they'd been told without her being the one to tell them.

She should have told them sooner. "Remember when you took a cookie for Katie?" She asked Travis. "She didn't have one, so you tried to do something good but it was still bad."

They both nodded.

"Your daddy did something like that," Riley said. "He tried to do a good thing by doin' a bad thing, and the police arrested him."

"He's in jail?" Katie asked, with huge eyes.

"Yeah," Riley admitted, and reached to gather them into her arms. "But it's okay. We're going to get him out, it'll all be fine."

The doorbell rang, and Riley straightened up. "That must be the pizza," she said, voice bright. "Go get washed up."

She turned behind her, opened the door as the kids ran off. A man stood on the other side, and he thrust a paper package at her.

"It's from Kyle," he said, and as soon as her hand closed around it, he was gone.

* * *

Riley sat at her desk the next day, going over her conversation with Kyle that morning. He'd really thought that this money would help, that Riley would dare spend it.

There was a knock, she called come in, and Nikki stood there, nervously twisting her hands.

Riley remembered how Nikki's first meeting with Selena had gone, and she groaned, hoping that there hadn't been more drama, but then she remembered that Nikki had been with Walter today.

"Listen, Watler wanted...a happy ending," Nikki fudged.

Riley smiled inwardly. "Nikki, what happens in your room stays there," she said. "90% of what we do here is legit. But that other ten…"

"Is what Walter asked for," Nikki said, nodding along.

"You don't ever have to do something you aren't comfortable with," Riley shrugged. "But what you do on your own time is something that I won't ask from hereon out."

Nikki's eyes were huge, but the girl agreed before she left Riley's office.

When the detectives showed up, Riley almost lost her footing, literally and figuratively. That money from Kyle was burning a hole in her safe, and she could not afford to let them search this goddamn spa. It was odd, she realized, trying to find words to talk to them. She wasn't worried about the illegal operations, she was still just cleaning up Kyle's damn mess.

"If y'all don't have a search warrant then I'll have to ask you to leave," Riley said sweetly, and watched as the two men left, shouting a warning behind them that they'd be back.

Riley returned to her desk, her legs shaking so badly she almost didn't reach the chair. She was thinking about the money sitting in the safe. There was only one thing she could do, she realized. Try to return the money to Vandermeyer, see if she could mitigate the damages; get the charges dropped, even.

Kyle had said he wanted nothing more to do with Vandermeyer, Riley reflected, so it was good that he wasn't the one who had to go see him.

* * *

"As far as I'm concerned, I never met you, and you never gave me a bag full of cash," Vandermeyer snarled. "And my advice is, next time pick a man worth standing by. Get out."

Riley turned to leave, not believing how stupid she'd been. She hadn't wanted to spend that money anyway, had felt too nervous about it, but dear god. Now she had nothing to pay Kyle's bail with, and Vandermeyer planned on going full speed ahead with the charges.

Was there anything she could do?

She was so near to Georgia that she may as well stop there, she realized, at the very least.

Her phone buzzed in her purse, and she slid it out, opening it.

There was a text from Mark there. She opened it.

**Saw your call, wanted to be sure you were doing okay**

She wanted to reply, she really did. But she slid the phone back into her pocket.

* * *

Georgia had gotten the detectives off her back, and Nikki had been officially christened as a list girl, Riley thought grimly. They'd given Judge Overton a shoe massage to remember.

She heard Selena's voice as she passed by her room, and groaned inwardly. There was only going to be more trouble between Selena and Nikki, she could feel it in her bones, but right now, she was too tired to care.

She walked outside, feeling her blood seize up when she saw Manny there.

She remembered her conversation with Linette, the night before. "You didn't get approved for that line of credit," Linette said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked. But Riley, were you really going to go into debt for Kyle anyway?"

The words echoed in her mind. How much was she going to do for Kyle?

Manny kept pushing it, asking what she had done for Kyle, and finally Riley got rid of him, but the question haunted her all the way home. How much would she lose before this whole thing with Kyle was over? He'd brought her into more danger than the list ever had.

* * *

Mark was at the Wildlife Day event that night.

Riley was avoiding eye contact as best as she could, but she couldn't help the way her eyes were pulled to him.

He was still in his work clothes; dress shirt and pants. His tie had been left in the car, she suspected, but he looked damn fine.

She knew she wasn't the only one who'd noticed it.

Zach had done a great job, and Riley wondered if his grandmother had sewn his costume.

"You guys go get changed," Riley said at the end, as Katie and Travis ran over.

"I can help them," Linette volunteered, and Riley was left alone to stare at Mark, but he was gone from his position next to Zach.

She looked around, curious, and when his voice rumbled behind her, she flipped around in shock.

"You snuck up on me," she blamed, and he laughed.

God, he was an attractive man when he smiled.

"You know, you still owe me a text," he said. "Since I was kind enough to message back about whatever you called me about."

She shifted from one foot to the other. "Mark, I-I called you in a moment of weakness," she began, before realizing how that sounded.

"Do tell," he said, smile widening.

"Not like that," she protested. "Listen, this isn't the time or place."

"Then what is?" He asked gently. "You know, Zach is in bed by eight-thirty."

"Yeah?" Riley asked, folding her arms.

"If you want to talk, I have a den that will be private and empty," he said. "That's all."

"No strings?" She wondered, chewing on her lip.

He held up his hands. "No strings, Riley Parks."

She nodded. "I'll think about it," she said, and he nodded, slipping back into the crowd just as Linette came back.

"I thought you weren't seeing him anymore," she asked when they got home, after the kids were out of earshot.

"I'm not," Riley said. "We just said hello to be civil."

"He was making eyes at you, Riley," Linette scolded. "That's not civility."

"I can't control what he does," Riley protested. "Listen, I have to run back to work, I left my damn purse there. Can you watch the kids til I'm back?"

"I was planning on stayin' anyway," Linette grumbled. "You know you can tell me if you are still seeing the doctor. I heard about the Evan thing too."

Riley paused. "Yeah?" She asked carefully.

"You did the right thing," Linette said. "Evan has mooned over you since high school, and it's high time that that boy got over it."

Riley didn't know what to say to that. "Well, I can agree about that last part," she finally managed. "I'll be back as soon as I can, mama."

"Good luck finding your purse," Linette called.

* * *

Mark lived in a gated community, and Riley swallowed as she reached the gate. She told the guard the name 'Mark Flemmings' and he called over to see if she was approved.

The gate swung open, and Riley felt her palms getting sweatier. It was too late to turn back now, he knew she was here.

She followed the winding streets, until she reached his house number, 412, and she again felt more nervous than she'd even felt with Vandermeyer.

Then again, there had been no chance of her sleeping with Vandermeyer.

She got out of the truck, more nervous than she'd ever been, and walked up the steps to his house. It was by no means the biggest on the block, but it was goddamn close. She'd bet there was a full pool in the backyard.

She'd just raised her hand to the doorbell when it opened, and Mark stood there. "I don't want you to wake Zach," he cautioned, and she nodded, hand falling away.

"I really didn't think you'd come," he continued, after she'd followed him inside. His foyer was immaculate, and she stared at the winding white staircase. There was a skylight, and Mark didn't even need lights in this foyer; the moon was so bright that night.

"I didn't either," Riley admitted. "But I guess I couldn't help myself."

He opened the door for her, deferring to let her go ahead of him, and Riley slipped into his study. It was filled with built in bookshelves, all of which were full. Mark walked to his desk and sat down, gesturing to the chair across from him. "I thought you'd be more comfortable if I kept this as...professional as possible," he said smoothly, but she saw the way his eyes flickered over her.

"Thank you," she said. "This isn't easy for me, and please, shut me down if you decide against it."

"Whatever you're here for, I'm sure I'm not against it," Mark said, meeting her gaze. "Riley, hat's going on? The police searched your house?"

She groaned. "Gossip really does fly that fast," she sighed. "Yeah, they came by. They think Kyle gave me his cut."

Mark's eyes flicked up to her again. "Did he?"

She shifted in her seat. "Can we invoke doctor-patient confidentiality or something?" She asked.

"I won't breathe a word," he assured her, his eyes intent on her face. "You can trust me, Riley."

"Kyle did get me his half," she whispered. "I didn't know it was half, however. I took it to the guy he stole it from, and…."

"Oh, Riley," Mark said, eyes tender.

"I fucked up," she said, and to her horror, her voice broke. For the first time in days, she was actually showing emotion. She wondered when the last time she'd actually cried was. "I really fucked up. Vandermeyer took the money, said he'd deny ever having seen me, and now I don't have bail. I applied for a line of credit but I got denied, and I have nowhere else to go."

Clarity was sinking in, and Riley didn't dare look at Mark. She heard a drawer open, and her head snapped up.

He'd gotten out his checkbook.

"No, no," she protested. "No, I was just talking to you, remember? You said we could talk."

"His bail was set to $75,000," Mark said. "So a tenth of that? Or are you struggling with attorney fees as well?"

"No, I can't accept anything from you," she said, desperate.

"Riley, I'm not asking for anything in return," he insisted, looking back up at her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered.

The desk drawer closed with a snap, and Mark stood up. Riley stared as he walked around to her, and suddenly he was knelt in front of her.

"Let me help you," he told her, and she was so close. She could have melted in his arms in that moment. She could have just cried until there were no more tears.

"I can't," she whispered.

He leaned over the desk, took the checkbook while he was still on the floor, and scribbled a number. "And I can't let you leave without giving you this," he said, ripping the check off, and reaching for her hand. He gently folded her fingers open, and slid the check in between them.

"RIley," he began, voice husky, and she could see a look in his eyes, a look that was probably in her own as well.

It was at that moment that her phone rang.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Let me grab that."

He nodded, pulling away quickly, and easily shifitng to standing.

"Yes, I'll accept the charges," Riley stammered, and she could feel Mark's eyes burning a hole in her at those words.

* * *

Of course it was Kyle calling. "I'm not at home," Riley told him.

Mark tried to ignore her words, tried to mind his own business. He just couldn't believe that she'd actually come to him, couldn't believe that she was in his study right now.

He wanted her, but that wasn't what this was about. That couldn't be what this was about.

He pulled his phone out, tried to think of other things, and then RIley finally hung up.

He turned back around, looking at the woman stood there. Her eyes were piercing him, and the check was still in her hand.

"I'm going to pay this back," she said, stepping forward.

"I'm not worried," he said, voice easy.

"Mark, I just...thank you," she said, voice breaking.

There were a thousand things that he wanted to say. Instead he just nodded, and watched as she left.

* * *

Riley pulled up at Linette's property, and finally looked at the check, her mouth dropping at the number there. He had gone way over what she needed. More than double...almost tripled.

She stumbled out of the car, shovel in hand. It was time to bury this damn list.

Her mind remained on the check in her car as she dug, and she felt sweet relief once the list was undergound, and safe.

For right now, for the next few minutes, all her worries were over. And it was because of Mark.


	6. Cabernet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 2x3

Riley felt a headache starting after she hung up the phone with Linette's insurance provider. Of course coverage had lapsed. Linette had walked off to the bedroom, and she walked over to Lacey.

"Hey, thanks for helping so much lately," she said. "Like you always do, but I really appreciate it. I'm so busy with Kyle and everything."

"No problem," Lacey said, smiling at her. "You know you don't owe Kyle anything right?"

"I don't need to hear that right now," Riley said, smiling back. "He's Katie and Travis's daddy. I have to."

"They have an uncle who's been around a lot more than Kyle recently," Lacey edged.

Riley sighed, not wanting to start this again.

"Evan doesn't deserve how you've been treatin' him," Lacey said. "I'm just saying, since he's been glued to my couch lately."

"Is that anything new?" Riley said, trying to avoid fighting about Evan. "I honestly haven't even seen him much lately."

"Wonder why that is," Lacey mumbled, but Riley was too busy to get into it with her, and chose to ignore it. "And why do you care? I thought you were cuttin' him out of your life."

"He's my kids' uncle," Riley said. "I'm not cuttin' him out of anything but my love life, which, by the way, he was never part of."

"If you say so," Lacey sighed.

* * *

Later at the salon was the first time Riley had seen Evan in a few days, and she tensed up when he walked in. "What's he doin' here?" She asked softly to Lacey, but Taylor still overheard.

"Riley, Evan is our go to guy," she said, as loud as always. "I can't do anythin' around here without getting his help."

Evan smiled stiffly at her. "How's Linette doin'?"

"She'll be fine, she's tough as nails," Riley shrugged.

"As her whole family is," Evan tried, and Riley just shrugged again.

"How's your application goin' along?" Taylor asked. "Have you heard back yet?"

Evan was busying himself with the 4x6's lying on the floor. "Not yet," he said.

"Maybe I'll just put in a good word with the police chief after all," Taylor cooed.

"You applied to be a cop?" Riley asked, unable to help herself.

Evan looked at her, his gaze accusing. "Yeah," he said, and then glanced at Taylor. They could both see how greedy Taylor was for gossip so he amended it. "I just haven't heard back yet so I didn't mention it, just in case it comes to nothin'."

"Yeah," Riley said, folding her arms. She was surprised, almost, that she hadn't heard this from Selena. Selena had always been private but she was always prone to share when she was mad. Surely Evan applying to be a cop would have been enough to set her off.

"I must say," Taylor said, as Evan left, "He's such a fine lookin' man. You get someone like that at your massage place, Riley. You'd have women lined up the block."

"Is that a ring on your finger, Taylor?" Lacey chided.

"Sure, but that don't mean I'm blind," Taylor replied, winking.

Riley rolled her eyes, for what felt like the thousandth time, but Taylor did have a good point. Hiring a man couldn't hurt things, might even help them.

* * *

Riley carefully studied Selena as she charged about the dressing room, getting ready for her next massage, but she saw no clues as to what Evan had been up to.

"You know," she began. "I was thinkin', it might drum up some business if we hired a guy."

"A male masseuse?" Selena mocked.

"I think that's masseur," Nikki said innocently. "And might be nice to have a man around here. He can kills bugs, unclog toilets."

"That's the sound of hundreds of feminists rolling over in their graves," Selena bit out.

Nikki shrugged. "I don't see what's anti-feminist about getting a man to do my work for me," she said. "Seems to me that I'm just usin' them back."

Selena rolled her eyes, but she paused before leaving the room. "I kind of agree with her, as much as it pains me to say it," she said. "Might as well get some fresh blood in here."

"I'll post it on some websites," Riley said. "See what's out there."

When she opened her phone, she saw that it was again at her contacts...as it had been a lot lately…

She kept just staring at Mark's number, wanting to call him. She hadn't cashed his check yet. She didn't want to tell Kyle that she'd lost Vandermeyer's money, but she didn't want to act like she was okay using it. She'd been torn the past few days; she had the money to post bail, but she didn't know how to explain where it came from. Guilt and confusion swirled in her gut, but she knew she had to talk to Kyle first. It would be so much better if he just confessed, if he gave up his accomplice. Then she wouldn't even need the bail.

She was still sitting there when Georgia came in. "What's this I hear about you hiring a man?" She said, sweeping in as she usually did, and making Riley jump.

"Goodness, Georgia, give me a warning," she said. "And I thought it was a good idea."

"This is my salon," Georgia warned. "I've never worked with men before, and I don't want to start."

"You said I was in charge while you're working with Harold," Riley began. "I didn't think I needed your permission on anything."

Georgia just shook her head. "You're on shaky ground here," she warned. "But you're right. I'll wait for you to come back and tell you messed up before sweeping in here next time."

Riley laughed. "What if it's the other way around?"

Georgia pursed her lips. "I'll let you know."

* * *

Telling Kyle that she'd lost the money went about as well as she thought it would, but leaving the jail behind made her realize that she really didn't want to deposit the check yet.

She couldn't keep on fixing Kyle's mistakes. He had to own up to this damn thing, and she couldn't bail him out without him changing his behavior.

He'd looked so lost at the end. "There's a way to fix this," he'd insisted, but she'd cut him off.

"No, it's time to start doing things the right way," she'd said, and left him behind.

She sat in her car, nervously drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green. She was heading home, and then to work. Her days really didn't have enough hours in them anymore.

* * *

She was at home when Evan came by. "Hey," he said, actually waiting by the door for her to respond instead of just walking right in.

"Hi," she said, and he came in, carefully closing the door behind him. "What brings you by? I thought you weren't talkin' to me."

"I'm pretty sure that was the other way around," he said. "I just wanted to check on Linette."

Riley cocked a hip. "Didn't I tell you earlier that she was fine?"

"Come on, she's practically my family," Evan protested. "Can't I come to see her?"

"Not sayin' you can't, but I don't think that was your only reason," Riley sighed. "So you're goin' to be a cop?"

"I applied," he said. "Listen, I'm just going to tell her hello and get out of your hair."

"Fine," Riley said, raising her hands, but as Evan passed, she saw a bruise on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to comment, but then changed her mind. Who knew what his habits with Selena were?

* * *

Riley hadn't planned on working that day, but Tom had requested her, and he'd always tipped more than fairly, so Sunday afternoon found her at The Rub.

Selena was avoiding her. Usually Riley would be relieved that she could avoid contact with the other woman, but today it was making her uneasy. Evan plus bruises equaled...what? Did Selena know something?

She'd almost asked Selena about it, but held back at the last second, not wanting to talk to Selena about Evan. She was not starting that conversation.

"Nikki, can you take Goldfingers?" She asked distractedly. "He tips well, I usually do him, but I have to get home early tonight and he changed his massage to later."

"That's fine," Nikki said, standing at the front desk. "I'm just not sure how to switch the assigned masseuse."

"Here, I can show you," Riley said, pausing on the way to her office.

It was then that there was a commotion at the door, and Riley swirled around.

Evan stood there, a man in a cowboy hat supporting him. Evan's eyes widened when he saw Riley and she saw him mouth a curse word.

"What the hell happened?" Riley asked, stepping out from behind the desk. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"In my defense, Selena said you wouldn't be here," Evan grunted.

"Well in my own defense, I didn't think she would be," Selena drawled, having come in behind Riley. "So you got thrown off." She folded her arms, looking very displeased at the scene before them. Nikki was just surveying everything, eyes huge.

Riley pressed her lips shut, too irritated, and afraid she'd say something she'd regret. "What happened?" She finally asked.

Evan just looked away, and Selena scoffed. The unnamed man finally spoke up. "Ma'am, this is just the price you pay for bullriding," he said.

"Bullriding?" Riley exclaimed. "So my kids not only get to know that their father is in jail, but that their uncle is out there trying to get himself killed."

"Did you win at least?" Selena asked, finally stepping forward to help Evan. The other man let Evan go, being supported by Selena.

"Dead last," the man said. "He just couldn't stay on, but it was an ornery bull; not his fault."

"Who are you?" Riley asked, as Selena led Evan to one of the couches.

He tipped his hat. "Derek Malloy," he said. "I was the onsite medic, and I reset his shoulder."

"Well, thank you," she said, turning to go, but then a thought hit her. Derek was a fine looking man. "Hey, are you a licensed physical therapist?"

He nodded. "And masseur," he added. "I do specialize in sports injuries."

She gestured at the empty lobby behind her. "I could use someone with your skills around here," she admitted. "If you're looking for a job."

He raised an eyebrow, considering it. "I just might be," he said. "Do you have a card?"

Nikki had come up behind Riley, and her eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Here's one," she said, handing it to Riley, who gave it to Derek.

"Well, thank you, ladies, but I have to get back," he said.

Nikki sighed as she watched him go. "Do you think he'll take the job?" She asked excitedly.

"I have no idea, but I hope so," Riley said. "Hey, can you go restock your room before Goldfingers gets here?"

"Sure," Nikki said, confused until she saw where Riley was headed: for Evan and Selena. Her eyes widened and she left in a hurry.

Riley walked over to the two, hands on her hips. "So let me just see if I've got this straight," she said, voice dry. "Selena told you to come here, to my damn place of work, after you got knocked off a bull."

"It's my place of work too," Selena snapped. She'd been rubbing Evan's shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"That is beside the point," Riley said. "I don't care what y'all do in your spare time, I really don't, but that all changes when you bring him here."

"I brought myself," Evan said. "Well, Derek did. Riley, I was just tryin' to get money for Kyle's bail."

He met her gaze, and Riley's heart almost pinched with the thought. But then it disappeared. He'd lost, and he'd almost gotten himself killed.

"At least there was an explanation for all the damn bruises," Riley said. "But I don't need your help gettin' the money for bail."

Evan shook his head. "Stop being so goddamn stubborn," he said. "I saw the papers at your house, your line of credit got denied."

Riley froze. "You went through my personal papers?" She asked, voice like steel.

Evan opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

Riley couldn't believe what she'd heard. "Evan, this is neither the time nor the place," she said. "Because I would rip you a new one if we were at my house. Let me repeat, however, that I do not need your help gettin' that money, and let me warn you to stay out of my business."

"I thought-" Evan began.

"I don't care what you thought," Riley said. "And Selena? I'll need to talk to you tomorrow as well." She walked away then, knowing she'd lose her patience if she stuck around the two. She couldn't believe Selena would bring him here, knowing what they did.

"This was all to help Riley?" Selena hissed, turning on Evan. Riley almost smiled. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Selena's anger, but she didn't pity Evan at all.

* * *

Linette was on Evan's side, but that didn't surprise Riley all that much.

"He tried," Linette shrugged. "He was tryin' to help get you money for Kyle."

"I know, but like I said, I don't need that from him," Riley said. "Plus he looked in my documents."

"Well," Linette began. "I guess I did too."

"Not the same thing, mama," Riley said. "Although yes, I would prefer it if you didn't do that."

"Listen, I want to do dinner this week," Linette said. "Real dinner with Dale and Lacey."

"That's fine, mama," Riley murmured. "Just name the date."

* * *

Derek came by the next day, and not only did he ace his interview, he was there to handle it when Tom lost his cool about the changed appointment.

She hadn't realized either man was a vet, but she sombered to think about it on the drive home. They both must have lived through hell.

Evan showed up at family dinner, and Riley didn't have the heart to show him away. She almost asked him why he wasn't with Selena, but she shoved the question down, and just poured herself another glass of wine.

That second glass turned into a third when she heard that he'd gotten into the academy.

"Officer Parks has a great ring to it," Lacey said, and raised her glass. Riley almost drained hers.

* * *

"It's like you have ice in your veins," Lacey said as they washed dishes after. "How are you not freaking about Evan? He's finally going after his dream."

"His dream last year was coaching football," Riley shrugged. "Only he could find something more dangerous than bullriding."

Lacey sighed. "Okay but seriously...he's going to be a cop...and you're a…"

"Manager of a massage parlor?" Riley finished. "Georgia and I are so careful, believe me. Nothing leads back to us."

"So you have any idea how you're getting the money for Kyle's bail?" Lacey asked flatout.

"We've got more money coming in every day," Riley hedged. "I'm takin' a bigger cut with Georgia gone temporarily."

"Enough for bail and lawyer fees?" Lacey pressed.

"I'll be fine," Riley said, thinking of the check still sitting in the safe at The Rub.

It was time to deposit it, she realized. Time to pay off the lawyer, at the very least. She'd still wait on the bail thing.

* * *

Georgia was satisfied with Derek after all, and Riley walked with an easier heart at work the next day. She'd come in early to get the check, and she'd deposited it before her first massage.

Mark was on her mind the whole day. She wanted to call him. She wanted to thank him, yet again. She kept staring at his number, which seemed to be all she did lately.

Nikki interrupted her thoughts, walking over. "You did good with Mark," she said.

"I did good with you as well," Riley said, and Nikki beamed.

"Thank you for takin' a chance on me," she said. "I really mean that. I never thought I'd find a place to work that I actually feel good about."

"You're welcome," Riley said.

She felt good about both of them, and steeled herself. It was time to go post bail for Kyle.

* * *

"We made bail," Riley said, and saw the disbelief in Kyle's eyes.

"How?" He asked, but she dodged the question.

"So there's a pre-realease hearing?" She asked in return.

"Riley. Tell me where you got the money," he said.

She bit her lip. "I took out another loan," she finally said. "It's not a great rate, but it'll be fine. I can pay it back."

"What bank approved you?" He asked, disbelief in his voice, and then tried to back up ."I didn't mean it like that. I just know what our finances looked like, I know how bad it was."

"You know, I may have asked a friend to pull some strings," she hedged. "So don't worry about it."

"What friend?" He asked, and then looked away from her. "I didn't want to do this hear, but I saw you that night."

"What night?" She shot back.

"I saw you with that guy," he said. "The one with the porsche."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she was really just surprised that he'd never mentioned this before. Kyle wasn't exactly the best at keeping things under wraps.

"You know, you were gone for a year," she said, standing up. "And for one, I'm not having this conversation. For two, I don't need to explain anything I did in that time." She met his gaze. "You left, Kyle."

He stood as well. "I don't want that money," he said.

"Then I guess our kids will have to wait even longer to say hello to you," she snapped, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

He looked away, defeated. "Post it," he said, and she couldn't even reply.

* * *

She called Mark on the way home.

"I cashed the check," she said, without preamble when he picked up.

"I saw," he said. "I'm surprised it took you this long."

"There was a lot of guilt to work through," she said. "Mark, we need to work out some sort of payment plan."

There was a pause. "You don't need to worry about that yet," he said. "Please. Figure out this...thing first."

She bit her lip, and just wished that he was there. "I just wanted to say thanks," she said. "Again. You're the reason that my kids are going to see their daddy again."

"You're welcome," he said. "And Riley?"

"What?" She asked, just leaning into the sound of his voice, relishing it.

"I missed your voice," he murmured. "So thanks for calling."

She was smiling long after the phone call ended.


	7. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 2x4

Mark woke up early the next morning, and thought about the previous night. After Riley's call, he'd gone in to talk with Zack, and they'd had a funny conversation about school.

"How's Katie doing?" He'd asked at the end, and Zach had shrugged.

"She was happy for a bit," he said. "But then she got sad again when her daddy got put in jail."

Mark had sat back down next to his son, wondering if he was really going to try and explain this to him. "Where'd you hear that?"

Zach again shrugged. "It was all over school. Everyone was talking about it."

"Yeah," Mark said, and ruffled Zach's hair. "Remember what we talked about. Be careful with your words. Don't be the one who's spreading it around. There's enough people poking their noses where they don't belong. You don't need to be one of them."

"Yeah," Zach said, and went back to his game.

"Fifteen more minutes," Mark warned. "And I'm coming back to check on your teeth and homework."

"Okay," Zach said. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I like when you're home," he said.

* * *

Mark liked when he was home too, but he admitted that he hadn't been as much as he should lately. Work was eating him alive, and he didn't like to say no. Being at work meant that he wasn't thinking about Liz, being at work meant that he wasn't thinking about Riley, being at work meant that he was blissfully unaware of the world for ten hours.

Except, of course, when he still thought about Riley. When he pictured her in his study that night, so vulnerable, so beautiful.

Sometimes he dreamed about their kiss. More often, he dreamed about their kiss becoming a lot more than a kiss.

But he always shoved that aside, since that wasn't why he was here. He wasn't here to make things difficult for her, or more complicated. He wanted dealing with him to be the last of Riley's worries.

He remembered, vaguely, what Kyle looked like, and sighed. She had enough on her mind worrying about her husband.

* * *

Riley had never been good at baking. Cooking, yes. She could roast a chicken, and make some damn good chili. She'd never had a problem cooking a Sunday dinner, but baking was a far different beast.

She'd never gotten the hang of cookies, or brownies that weren't from a mix. And these scones...they were just pitiful.

She had to take the kids to school, she remembered. She literally didn't have enough time, but Evan was the person she would have asked in the past when Lacey had work. And that...that was something she refused to do any longer. It was time to make new patterns. It was time to let go.

Selena and Evan seemed to have patched up after their disagreement over the bull riding incident, as Riley had been pained to see after catching another glimpse of their texts. Selena didn't hold back anywhere; in her rooms, or in her text conversations. It was alllllll laid bare.

* * *

She finally made it to The Rub, at long last, and yet too soon. She had taken Kyle his suit, and she hadn't had the energy for the conversation he'd wanted to have. Well, it was really an argument. He'd wanted the kids to come to the hearing. She didn't know how she felt about that, even with them knowing about him getting arrested. And now Kyle wanted her at the hearing.

She had to go, didn't she? There was stubborn thought that lurked in the back of her mind, however. She didn't want to go.

This wasn't the man she wanted to stand by.

* * *

Employee meeting over, Riley walked to the front desk, double checking today's schedule.

She wasn't ready for another week to start; another exhausting week of rubbing down men who didn't know what stress even was.

She saw Nikki going into the changing room, and frowned. That girl was running late. She had a massage...two minutes ago, Riley thought, and walked to check the schedule.

She walked in after, and got an eyeful of Nikki's very perky ass. And of Derek, who was full on checking it out along with Riley.

"Damn, Nikki," Riley said, and the girl jerked to attention, grabbing a towel.

"Whoops," she said. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. Didn't you get my message?"

"What message?" Riley asked, as Derek headed for the showers. She didn't miss the look that Nikki gave him, and the look that Derek returned.

"I told Selena that I was goin' to be late," Nikki said, flustered.

"Well, we all know she's not reliable," Riley said. "So I forgive you."

Nikki held up a sheet of papers. "These are all college extension courses," she said, holding the towel tight to her body, almost bubbling over with excitement. "I never thought I'd be able to finish my degree, but I've got money, stability, support…" She looked Riley straight in the eyes. "And it's because of this job. Thank you."

"Of course," Riley said. "I'm glad to have you, you know that."

"So am I," Derek said, coming back out. He was dressed in his uniform now, black pants and a black t shirt. He folded his arms, giving Nikki another bold glance. "And I'm proud of you."

Nikki blushed, but Riley could see that there was a seductive glint in the girl's eyes, and she wondered just how accidental that flash had really been.

She passed Pamela in the hall as she walked back to the front desk, and was very grateful for that woman as well. She gave a killer massage, and she didn't start drama...unlike Selena.

Selena came charging down the hall. "Someone's been snoopin' in my stuff," she barked. "My lock was jimmied."

"Or maybe you forgot to lock it," Riley said. "Listen, I'm not havin' this conversation. I trust my staff."

"Maybe you shouldn't trust Nikki," Selena said. "I don't like her, I have a bad feelin', and I don't trust her."

Riley shrugged. "I don't like you either, and look how this is workin' out," she said brightly. "You don't have to like her, you just have to work with her. And yes, this is me telling you to work with her."

Selena huffed. "I'm not lettin' this go," she snapped, and stormed off.

Riley knew that this wouldn't end well, but she was not worrying about that right now.

* * *

Evan showed up at Kyle's hearing, as Riley was watching porn on her phone. Well, not really porn. Well, it was porn, but not for her. Dashiell wanted to try sploshing, and googling it had led to a whole world of trouble.

"Hi," she said, dropping her phone in her purse. "Did you, uh, come to the right place?"

"I'm picking up Kyle," Evan said. "Since he's not comin' home with you, obviously. He asked me if he could stay with me, so I said yes."

"Yeah, well," Riley said, and walked into the courtroom, Evan trailing behind. Kyle was sitting at the front, in his suit. She felt a twinge of emotion upon seeing him like that. When was the last time he'd worn a suit?

"Your honor, I motion that bail be revoked," the state attorney said, and Riley's world turned upside down again.

Kyle was remanded back in custody, and she sat there stunned, realizing that that money was just...gone now. The whole $7,500 that she'd posted...gone. Worse than that, Katie and Travis didn't get to see their daddy today after all.

Evan sat beside her, and tried to speak. "Riley, I'm sorry," he began. "Never saw it goin' this way."

"I don't need your apologies," she said softly, trying to get it together. It wasn't Evan that she wanted to talk to.

She just couldn't believe that her kids wouldn't get to see their daddy today. And her heart was breaking.

* * *

The kids were heartbroken, and Riley spent all evening taking care of them. They still cried themselves to sleep, and Riley wandered back out to the dining room. Linette and Lacey were right there, and Riley knew that there would only be judgment from them.

"Who knows what that boy did in Mexico?" Lacey said.

"Please," Riley said. "Just drop it. I can't talk about this right now, and Kyle said he wasn't even there."

"Why do you still trust him?" Lacey cried. "Back me up, Linette."

"I have to agree," Linette said stiffly. "You didn't even know he had a drug problem. You cannot let them see their daddy in a jail cell."

"Yeah, but the other choice is not lettin' them see their daddy," she said. "Did you see their faces tonight?"

* * *

Selena was going to be the death of her, Riley reflected. She was so over this witch hunt Selena had mounted against Nikki.

Derek was spending a lot of time with a new client, and Riley wondered if he'd mounted a side business of his own, but she wasn't ready to tackle that yet.

She was in the changing room when she heard Selena shrieking, and steeled herself before walking in the room. Derek came in behind her, his arms folded.

"She's stealing," Selena bit out. "I found her in my room."

"I was out of lavender oil," Nikki said. "I only came in here to grab more. I thought we shared things here."

"That is bull," Selena said, and Derek held up a hand.

"I don't see why Nikki would lie," he said. "And Nikki, you can borrow my oil anytime. I know you're good to replace it."

"Selena, this is an overreaction," Riley said. "But Nikki, everyone deserves their privacy."

"I literally just needed the oil," Nikki said. "But I'm sorry, Selena. I won't do it again."

"I don't care what you say," Selena bit back. "I want her gone."

She started forward, and Derek stepped between the two women. "No one is going anywhere," he said. "If Nikki is gone, so am I."

"No," Nikki said, holding up her hand. "Don't put yourself on the line for me. Riley, I told you twice. I needed more oil, and I didn't think it was a big deal. I would have replaced it."

Riley looked at Selena; a pointed glare.

"If y'all don't want me here, then I'll go," Selena raged.

"No one is stoppin' you, one way or the other," Riley said. "Nikki, don't go in rooms anymore without express permission. Derek, can you get her that lavender oil she needed?"

"Come on," Derek said, and the two left together.

Selena stepped forward. "Riley, I don't like this," she said. "I know we've had our differences but-"

"Stop," Riley said holding up her hand. "I'll keep an eye on this, and if somethin' else happens, then I'll listen. For right now, we are going off of your funny feeling, and Nikki looking for lavender oil. Until somethin' else happens, there is just nothing here."

"Fine," Selena said. "Evan said you were bein' a bitch lately." The words were a mutter, and Riley almost replied. She wondered what wording Evan had actually used; he was unlikely to use bitch as anything but to describe a female dog, but you never knew.

She didn't take the bait, however, and left the room. She saw Nikki and Derek through his open door, and he quietly talking to her. She saw the way the girl was looking up at him, and how he was looking back at her, and she smiled.

She trusted her own instincts, and she definitely trusted Derek's. Nikki was alright.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with Selena and Nikki?" Riley asked Georgia. "Surely you've handled drama between girls before. I just don't want to lose either of them."

"Give Selena a few days to cool off," Georgia said. "Sometimes it takes that much time, but she always does get over it. But do keep an eye on Nikki, for her sake as well as yours."

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "You know how it's been between Selena and I. It's hard to take her side, but I don't want to lose her either."

"Then tell her that," Georgia said. "Not the hard part, of course." They both chuckled. "So she's still with your brother-in-law?"

"So far as I know," Riley said. "She threw some comment at me that Evan said I was bein' a bitch lately."

Georgia chuckled again. "From what I know of Evan, I have a difficult time believing that," she said. "Like I said, give it time. Selena will cool off."

* * *

When Riley came into work the next day, Selena was at the front desk, holding a gift wrapped bottle of lavender oil. "I take it back," she said. "And you're right. I don't like Nikki, I just have to work with her."

"Is that for her?" Riley said.

Selena sighed. "Yeah. You know, I heard that she used to be at Wild Nights, and I realized that as much as I can't stand her, no one deserves Carlyle. I don't want her goin' back there."

"That's damn true," Riley replied.

They walked towards the dressing room together, and Nikki was on the other side, also holding a gift wrapped bottle.

"I got you more lavender oil, Selena," Nikki said without preamble. "And I do apologize for bein' in your room. It wasn't my place."

Selena burst out laughing. "Nikki, I-I got you some oil too. While I don't want anyone in my room, and that goes for all y'all," she said, sweeping her hand over the room where Pamela and Derek stood, "then I can appreciate an apology. And I'm…sorry too, I guess."

Nikki nodded. "Usually I'd hug someone in a moment like this but I don't think you'd like that," she said.

"I wouldn't," Selena barked. "But I appreciate the gesture."

Riley smiled inside her, and looked over at Derek. He looked very satisfied, and she wondered if he'd had anything to do with both ladies buying lavender oil.

She had something else to talk to Derek about, however, and she was losing patience with him. She had waited for him to come to her about Lisa, but now she was going to just dive straight in. Pamela had pointed out to her how much time Derek had been spending with her.

* * *

"Listen, Derek, what you do in your room is your business," Riley summed up. "But there are rules you have to follow in my salon."

His eyes widened, and she laid them out.

"First rule is, we don't talk about servicing our clients," she said. "Second rule is, recheck number one. Third is, Georgia and I will be raising your room rent, and I'll be talking to your clients about these rules too. There's a list they get added to."

"God, I feel so lucky," Derek said. "You know, the only one I told was Nikki."

"She didn't say anything," Riley said.

"I know, that's why I told her," Derek said. "She did suggest you might be more understandin' that I thought."

"Smart girl," Riley said. "Did she tell you to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Derek admitted. "But I was nervous."

Riley nodded. "There is nothing that goes on in this salon that I don't find out about," she warned. "So do what you will, but you are going to tell me about it." She waved a hand. "Not about the particulars of the massages. That stays in your room."

"Right," he said.

"Derek?" She asked, just as he was about to leave. "Did you talk to Selena or Nikki about...everythin'?"

"I may have said somethin'," he admitted.

"Well, thanks for whatever you did to calm things down around here," she said. "You are very good at deescalation."

"Well, I was overseas for four tours," he said. "And thanks to you, too."

She waved him out, and breathed easy.

This should work just fine. Now she just had to get used to living with her mama again, and taking care of two very antsy kids under control. They just wanted to see their daddy.

* * *

She ended up talking with Lacey, about Kyle, about Evan, about everything but Mark.

"I just don't know what to do with Kyle," she sighed. "My kids just want to see him. And I know how hard it was for you to watch your mama go through everythin' she did."

"That's true," Lacey admitted. "But it was better than just not seein' her. I-I know that I said it's not a good idea for them to see Kyle the way he is. But now that I'm watching how stressed they are, how much they miss him...maybe they just need to see him, know he's okay."

"Yeah," Riley said. "I just need to figure out what he did in Mexico."

* * *

Kyle said he'd only bought pills, not sold them.

"How are Travis and Katie?" He'd asked.

"They're awful," Riley had replied. "They miss their daddy, and you left them."

"I know," he'd said. "And I can't forgive myself for that. But in order to make that up to them, I have to see them, Riley. I need to see our kids."

She reflected on his words, and remembered what Lacey had added as well.

She just didn't know, but she remembered the way her kids had looked at her last night. They needed to see their daddy. She couldn't keep them from him.

* * *

Selena, Nikki, Pamela, Derek and Riley met up at Harold's bar, and Riley felt so much relief to see everyone finally getting along.

She wandered over to the bar, and Georgia gave her a stiff drink. "So I heard about Nikki's former life," she said. "I don't like Carlyle."

"That's her past," Riley said. "I talked to her a little about it, and she hasn't seen him in months."

"Still," Georgia said. "Be careful, okay?"

"I always am," Riley said. She glanced over, and saw how close Derek was to Nikki. "And I think I've got help."

"Keep an eye on that too," Georgia chuckled. "But I think we're good."

* * *

Linette had baked her pies for her, and Riley took the kids to see Kyle. The looks on their faces assured her she'd made the right choices, but she had her own feelings watching them interact.

She knew that it was right for them, she knew it was good. But she wasn't sure if this was right for her, this family. She loved her kids, and she wanted what was best for them. She also wanted what was best for her, and Kyle…

He looked up at her, and she managed a smile back.

She didn't know if what was best for her was Kyle.

Her phone buzzed, and she glanced at the text on the screen; her stomach warmed when she realized it was from Mark.

**Thinking about you**


	8. Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 2x5

"Could they get any grosser?" Selena complained to Pamela. Riley paused on her way to her office.

"Who?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Malibu Barbie and Ken," Selena replied. "Since Derek's been on board, they've been thick as thieves." She jerked her head over to Derek's room; Derek and Nikki were standing outside it and they were standing close enough that a magazine wouldn't have fallen. "Someone needs to tell them to leave room for the Holy Ghost," she cracked.

Riley laughed, but she wondered how to deal with Derek and Nikki. Leave it alone? If they broke up, Riley did not want to be the one picking up the pieces, but...they were all adults here. She wasn't going to police their actions.

* * *

Riley was settled into bed, thinking over the evening. Of course Linette was trying to get Katie into pageants. She was not saying yes to that.

Lacey and Dale were going to see a specialist, and she was hopeful for them. She knew that Lacey would be a good mom, and she'd been wanting a baby for so long.

She picked up her phone, staring down at it. Mark's contact was pulled up, and she inhaled shakily. She'd never texted him back, and she was both grateful that he hadn't pushed her on it, but disappointed that he hadn't. She wanted to hear from him, but honestly, considering everything that had happened in her life, she knew she couldn't handle more drama.

_"My life is complicated right now."_

_"This doesn't have to be."_

She remembered his words, and sank deeper into her bed. She remembered that night on the patio. She remembered their second night on the patio.

She remembered his lips against hers, and her eyes fluttered shut. Her bedroom door was closed tight, and she reached in her bedside table for an item that Kyle had never wanted in their bedroom-a vibrator.

She was going to let loose tonight, she decided, and thought of Mark. And Mark...she squirmed as it touched her, almost moaning from the touch. He was the reason she'd get off tonight.

* * *

"You are the boss while I'm gone," Georgia reminded her the next day. "You get the make the rules, and if you don't want to add people...you get to make that call."

"Yeah," Riley sighed. It had been another long, confusing day. She was getting so tired of The Rub, and all the intricacies of running it. She was grateful to be managing, and not just a masseuse, but the responsibilities of managing the list were getting to her.

It was so complicated. Her phone rang, and she startled, looking to see that it was the home number.

"Mama?" Katie's voice echoed over the phone.

"Katie, what's up?" Riley replied, straining to hear her over the bar noise.

"I want to be in the pageant," she said.

Riley almost growled, and asked for Linette. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Mark was showering when his phone rang. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, grabbing a towel to wipe his face off before grabbing the phone. It could be Zach's school, or work.

Or more importantly...He switched off the water in the shower, and quickly hit the green button to pick up her call.

It could be Riley.

"You know, you've been doing this single parent longer than I have," she said without preamble.

"You're coming to me for parenting advice?" He chuckled, hitting speaker so he could set the phone down.

"Well, you are an involved parent," she said. "And Zach has always been so well behaved."

"So what's up?" He asked, toweling off.

"I was in pageants as a teenager," she said. "I feel like you must know that, just from hearing the moms around school bitching about me."

"I have heard things," he admitted.

"Well," she said. "My mama wants Katie to do pageants, and I don't want this, at all."

"So don't do them," Mark tried.

"I shut my mama down," Riley said. "But now she's got Katie convinced that she wants to, and I don't know how to tell Katie no. It's her life, and as much as I don't want her to live what I did, I don't want to stand in her way either."

"Okay, I think I got this," Mark said. "Riley, the last thing you want to do is stand in the way of her dream. I get that. But if this is the first time that Katie has mentioned pageants, it's obviously not her dream."

"But she wants to do it," Riley said, confused.

"Yeah, but what did she want last week?" Mark countered.

"She was really into jump rope last week," Riley said. "So I got her a new one."

"See?" Mark said. "Doing pageants is just what she wants to do this week. Last school year she was into soccer. Let it happen. I promise you, she won't be interested in doing more. She'll have moved on to something else. That's what kids do...unless you make her want it by saying that it's the one thing she can't have."

"Yeah," Riley said, and her voice dropped. "We always want what we can't have."

Mark's mind went to the night on the patio before she'd even finished speaking. "We do," he said. "I do, at any rate."

Silence. He could hear her breathing. "Remember that night on my patio?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Because I do. It's all I could think about last night."

Just hearing her talk about it was making him more...alert. He settled down on his bed, still just in his towel. "It's all I can think about...ummm...pretty much all the time," he admitted.

She sighed. "I wish I could see you," she said.

"Next time," he said, smiling to hear her admit to missing him. "It'll happen, Riley."

"I have to go," she said. "Thank you, Mark. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime," he replied. She hung up, and he looked down at his erection. He needed to take care of it before work, he realized, and a cold shower would not cut it. The towel fell, and he thought back to kissing Riley. That...that was going to be what got him there.

* * *

Riley was a little over how close Derek and Nikki were at work. They had been thick as thieves these past few days, and she ended up calling Derek into her office after all. "You know, we all have to work together," she said. "I respect y'all's personal lives, but I just need y'all to keep it a little more personal."

"Right," he said.

"That being said, I think y'all make a good team," she said. "Now go."

She needed to talk to Nikki too, but it was time to leave for Taylor's salon to register her and Katie for the pageant. Of course the pageant Katie had picked (with Linette's prodding, of course) was a mother-daughter competition. Her mama was a little too pushy sometimes, but it was all whatever. She'd make it work. It's not like she didn't have more than enough little outfits to show off.

* * *

The pageant came too soon, and Riley was nervous about seeing her client judge the pageant, but she steeled herself.

Linette was all flustered when Riley and Katie got to the venue. "Okay, I don't know if this is good or bad news," she said. "Since Taylor bribed the other one."

"Mama, what other one?" Riley asked. "What are you talkin' about?"

"The judge is out sick," Linette said, waving her hands. "And the one who replaced him…"

"Who replaced him?" Riley asked, getting nervous at how crazy her mom was being.

"It's that doctor," Linette fretted. "The one you broke up with. I just know he's going to hold it against you and Katie won't get a medal."

Riley's jaw dropped, and she walked over to the curtain so she could peek out. Mark was indeed sitting in the judge's spot, and before she could help herself, she walked right over.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and he turned.

His eyes lit up with surprise, and she flushed at the way his eyes brushed over her. "Riley," he said. "Fuck."

She'd never heard him curse before; she'd never seen the always suave Mark close to losing his cool after their arguments.

"You look good," he said, flushing. She found herself blushing in return, remembering how she'd last been picturing him. "Listen, I know you said Katie wanted to do a pageant but I had no idea it was this one. The judge got sick and Taylor begged me to step in."

"Of course she did," Riley groaned. "You promise to remain impartial?"

"I take my judge's oath seriously," he said, ducking his head, and stepping closer. "But you know I'm partial to you, Riley."

She felt her stomach warm, and she glanced up at him. They were standing too close, they must be calling attention to themselves.

"Mama!" Katie called, running out after her, but she stopped short when she saw the two of them together. "What's he doing here?" She shrieked, and ran off.

Mark shook his head ruefully. "She still doesn't like me, does she?" He said.

"I guess not," Riley said, stepping away. "I have to go talk to her."

"Of course," he said, waving her off. Riley felt his eyes on her, however, every step of the way backstage.

* * *

Katie was hiding by the wardrobe and accessories. Riley barely found her in time. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked.

"Why were you talking with Zach's dad?" Katie asked, arms folded.

"He's the new judge," Riley admitted. "The other one got sick."

Katie shook her head. "I don't want to do it anymore," she said. "Not if he's here."

Riley knew that Katie hadn't liked Mark to begin with, but he hadn't been around for months; not to Katie's knowledge, at any rate. "Why not?" She asked.

"I don't like him," Katie said.

"Why don't you like him?" Riley pressed.

Katie shook her head again. "Anna talked about how her parents got with other people," she finally said. "Are you leaving daddy for Zach's dad?"

Riley bit her lips. She didn't know how to answer that. "Okay, so when Daddy was gone, yes," she said. "I went on a date with Zach's dad. But right now…" She didn't want to lie, but she didn't know what the truth was of her relationship with Mark even was. "Right now we are just friends. There is nothing going on. I just wanted to talk to him."

"Promise?" Katie asked, looking up.

"I promise," Riley said. Her heart hurt, and she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Maybe right now then there was technically nothing going on between herself and Mark...but that didn't mean that she didn't want it. And she had to be honest with herself, even if she wasn't going to be completely honest to Katie.

She wanted Mark. Telling Katie that there was nothing going on between them was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

* * *

Riley danced her heart out, and she felt Mark's eyes on her throughout the whole thing. It almost became like she was performing for him, and the times she met his gaze were electrifying. It was like they were the only two people in the room.

Katie won best personality, and they went home together happy. Riley knew she'd have to take Katie and Travis to see Kyle soon, and show off Katie's crown.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Mark.

She was happy that Kyle was able to see his kids, she was. But it was a lie to say that their relationship could survive this past year.

That night, she picked up her phone, and she called Mark. They just talked, and she didn't make any plans to see him. But she knew that everything had changed, even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

She was no longer choosing Kyle. She was no longer going to try and fix this.

She was choosing herself, and part of that path? Part of it was doing what she wanted...which was seeing if she and Mark could do this thing.


	9. Intoxicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 2x6

Linette's birthday was always stressful, and opening her front door to Selena handing her a wrapped gift box didn't make it better.

"Evan wanted me to give this to you to give to Linette," she drawled. "Apparently he's not welcome at the house right now."

"I never said that," Riley replied, taking the box. "What are you doing over here?"

Selena jerked her head behind her. Evan's truck was at the curb. "We're just gettin' breakfast," she said. "Evan didn't want to create drama and I could've told him that sendin' me would only make more but he's a man."

"Has to have it his way," Riley said. "See you at work later, I guess."

Selena smirked. "I'll probably be late," she said, and licked her lips.

It was an image that Riley really didn't need in her mind, but now it was there to stay. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door. She was already running. late taking Travis and Katie to school.

* * *

_It's not the lack of monogamy that destroys relationships...it's the lack of trust._

Her client's words echoed in Riley's mind the rest of that day. It was true, though. Going out with Mark on one date, or kissing him, hadn't been the reason her relationship with Kyle had become strained. It wasn't even because he left. It was because he'd kept so much from her, because she'd had to learn from his AA buddie that he was a drug addict, because she had to watch him get arrested...because he still wouldn't tell her the truth about Vandermeyer.

There was no honesty, and Kyle didn't trust her. In return, Riley couldn't imagine placing trust in him once more, couldn't imagine opening herself up to that level of hurt.

* * *

When Lacey came over so that they could follow Dale, Riley was still thinking about walking in on Derek and Nikki earlier. They hadn't been as bad as previous times she'd found them together, and Derek had kept his promise about cooling off while at work, but he'd had his shirt off in the locker room and Nikki was rubbing lotion in his scars.

Riley had backed out, and Nikki had run after her. "I swear, it wasn't sexual," she said, pulling her back in as Derek put his shirt on. "I'm just tryin' out some cocoa butter to help with the scarring."

"I'd think that scars were sexy," Riley had shrugged.

"I do too," Nikki had said shyly, glancing back at him. "But it's his body, and he gets to decide what makes him uncomfortable. I'm just trying to help him love himself the best way I can."

Her words came back to Riley as she drove around with Lacey, following the family tracker she'd added to Dale's phone. Riley wasn't sure she was prepared for what they'd find, but the girl in the red beamer with the tramp stamp only increased the ache in her stomach.

Lacey was about ready to kill Dale. Even Riley could see that coming.

"He's not cheating on you, he's cheating on me," Riley said, feeling her stomach sink even more when they discovered the truth. He'd gotten the band back together. And he'd done it without her.

"I just needed a way to cool off," Dale said, after five minutes of arguing with Lacey. "I needed a way to burn off steam. This scheduling thing is driving me crazy. It's made sex mechanical."

"You did not just say that," Riley said, and pulled Lacey off. "You were right, Dale. We can't handle the truth."

Lacey reached out to honk the horn, and they screeched away from the curb.

"Lace, I'm sorry for making it about me," she said, after they'd been driving for a minute.

"You know, you had a right to be mad too," Lacey said, laughing a little. "That band was everything to you in high school."

"He's an idiot, by the way," Riley comforted. "Please do not doubt your skills in bed just because he called it a name."

Lacey sighed. "You know, I hate to say it," she began. "But he has a point. We can't just wait until we're turned on. We have to do it whether we are or not, and yeah. It can get…"

"Mechanical?" Riley offered, and they both burst out laughing.

"It's just not fair," Lacey sighed. "Some couples can just do it and they're pregnant. But we have to schedule things, and it's just not hot anymore."

"But it'll be worth it," Riley assured her, patting her hand. "When you hold that baby in your arms, Lace. All the scheduling, and stress, and medications...it'll be worth it."

Riley's mind went to Travis and Katie, and how stressed she'd been when they were born...up until the moment she'd been holding them. Kyle really had given her such a great gift. She had two amazing kids, and she felt blessed to have them every day. Her marriage, however, hadn't been such a blessing.

There were so many ways to think about it, so many memories with Kyle. He'd played the guitar to put Travis to sleep, and she'd sung to him.

She missed those days, but when she thought about it, the fighting also came back. So many fights, so many moments where Kyle had just stormed out. Were the brief, good moments worth the lifetime of hurt he'd given her?

She breathed out, and turned to Lacey as they drove. "Why don't you have Dale put together a gig?" She said. "I'm sure Georgia's boyfriend would be happy to host them at his bar."

"That's actually a really good idea," Lacey said. "His drum playing always did get me going."

Riley laughed. "Another image I did not need today," she laughed. "But that is so true. It'll light a fire underneath your relationship, spice it up again."

* * *

Mark met her at the track the next day. They hadn't made plans, but she'd dropped the fact that she'd be running there, and here he was.

He just smiled at her, earbuds in, and started running next to her. They looked at each other every time they turned around, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face every time their eyes met.

"So," he panted at the end. "How long have you been training like this, because you just kicked my ass."

She grinned back. "This has always been my workout," she admitted. "So I've probably got years on you."

They were walking now, doing a lap around the track to cool down. "How's Zach doing?" She asked, and Mark took a drink of water.

"He's doing good," Mark said. "I've been trying to spend more time with him, but the hospital won't cut my hours."

"That has to be rough," she said, hands in her pockets.

"It's always been like this," Mark admitted. "Liz's biggest criticism of me was that I worked too much, and well, she was right."

"It's an important job though," Riley said. "You're out there saving lives. I'm never home but it's because I'm out there giving guys—I mean, I'm just a masseuse."

She hated how close she'd come to letting it slip, but Mark had barely noticed the stumble.

"Masseuses make a huge difference," he said, pausing. "Especially massage therapy, that is life changing."

"Well, that's not exactly my clientele," Riley laughed. "Just a lot of...yoga moms and…" Horny men.

Mark reached to touch her arm. "I've always wanted to go into private practice," he said. "Be able to make my own hours. And I've always wanted a massage therapist on staff. It goes hand in hand with what I do."

She didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure what he was saying, but she smiled at him, and they kept walking.

* * *

Derek and Nikki came to Dale's gig, dancing together the whole night long. Nikki had gotten quite tipsy before the second set even started, and that was when Selena and Evan showed up.

It could have been awkward, but Riley was in too good of a mood. She took another drink of beer, smiled at them, and kept dancing to the beat.

Dale called her up to the stage. She hadn't sung in public like this in so long, and it felt damn good. Karaoke wasn't the same, and she'd missed it.

She watched as Selena danced with Evan, and Nikki and Derek made out on the floor. Lacey was making heart eyes at Dale, and Riley felt her heart ache even as she gave the song her all.

She wanted to be with someone. She'd almost told Mark about the gig, but she'd had a feeling that Selena and Evan would come and she hadn't wanted to create more tension. Plus she hadn't told Lacey that she and Mark were even talking, and it wasn't a conversation she wanted to have yet.

She just wasn't ready for Mark to be part of her life yet...but that wasn't quite true.

She wasn't ready for Mark to be part of her life as it was. She wanted to make a change, she wanted to feel good about inviting him in, and before she could do that…

She'd need to fix things with Kyle. Fix or break.

Her choice.

* * *

She went to see Kyle, since they had a meeting with his attorney. She couldn't look at him the same. He was a good man, deep down. She knew that. But was he really the right person for her?

Especially now. He didn't want to take the plea, he didn't want to put them in danger by testifying against Vandermeyer. She felt her heart twist.

"Kyle, it's too late for that," she said softly, sliding the paper back over to him. He needed to suck it up and sign. She was done dealing with this.

It was too late for a lot of things.

* * *

"So you're singing again," Mark said, his phone sitting in his locker as he did his sneakers. "And again you didn't tell me."

"Well, I told you now," Riley said on the other end. "My friend got this big music exec to come up and watch, see if I can get a record deal."

"Damn, you're that good?" He questioned. "I shouldn't be surprised, you're good at everything."

"I'm really not," she sighed. "Mark, I-"

He paused, hearing how the topic had switched. This week had been...good. They'd run at the track together, and she'd gotten into the habit of actually texting him.

"I wish I could be there," he said. "I'm about to get off, and I would have come."

""Hang on," she replied. "I have another call coming in, but Mark?"

"Yeah?" He asked, picking the phone up again once his hands were free.

"I'm going to sing for you sometime," she said, voice light. The phone clicked off, and he looked at it, feeling a warm feeling grow in his chest.

He wanted to see her, he really did. If she'd given him more warning, he would have made plans to meet up with her, but she'd already been at the bar before she'd called.

He knew that their relationship...wasn't a relationship yet. He knew that he had no right to any expectations, or even wishes.

But god. Walking at the track with her yesterday, he'd just wanted to kiss her...hold her hand at the least.

He knew she had a reason for waiting. He knew that with everything going on, he should just feel lucky that she was even still talking to him.

His phone rang again, just as he was about to leave the locker room, and he was about to ignore it, but he checked it in case.

And it was Riley.

"Riley?" He said. "Aren't you on stage?"

"Katie called," she said "I'm booking it to the car, she said my mama won't wake up, and I just needed someone to talk to as I drove."

"Is your mother okay?" He asked, heart seizing for Riley's sake.

"I think she got drunk, if I'm bein' honest," Riley said. He could hear her start the car. "She's been on heavy meds since her car accident, and they've got her loopy. I know she's in pain, but Mark, I'm afraid I'll go off on her and I know that's not the right reaction."

"Just show her compassion," Mark said. "Riley, I can be over there just as soon as you can. I know you work far away."

"I don't think Katie wants to see you," she admitted, and they both laughed. "We really need to work on that relationship," she sighed.

"So I shouldn't come over?" He asked, and he could hear her pause.

"I really want you to," she said, voice dropping. "I really do."

"Next time," he finished for her.

"We'll see," she replied. "Thanks for talking."

"Anytime," he said, and the phone clicked off.

Mark sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't know how this would end, but it would probably be the farthest thing from a happy ending he could imagine.

He wanted to wait it out, though. He wanted to be in her life, however she'd let him.


	10. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 2x7

The bill for Linette's rehab was like a splash of cold water on Riley's face. Things had been going...almost better these past few weeks, and then Linette's slipup had brought Riley crashing back down to earth.

She still had money left over from Mark's check, money that she'd refused to touch. She wanted to be able to pay him back someday, and using all of it promised that it would become an almost insurmountable debt.

She heard Lacey talking, and wandered into the living room. It was almost midnight, but Lacey was carrying on a loud phone conversation...with Evan.

"Yeah, I can fit you in early," she promised. "Just get to the salon before 7:30."

"It's a little loud, don't you think?" Riley asked gently, and Lacey put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she fretted. "Evan called and I just got carried away."

"It's almost midnight," Riley sighed. "And what a day it's been."

"Mom?"

She turned to see Travis standing there, and she reached a hand out to him.

"Hey," she said, holding him close. They hadn't been able to see Kyle since he'd gotten into a fist fight, and she knew that the kids were feeling it. Ethan and Travis had been caught cheating on their spelling tests, so Riley wondered if it was just stress over his dad not being there.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," he said. "I have a stomach ache."

"Mm," Riley said. "Are you sure you're not just embarrassed over what happened yesterday?"

Travis pulled away. "I'm just too stupid to do those tests," he said. "I can't do it."

"Hey, don't say that," she said. "You're my son, you aren't dumb."

"I can't do it," he repeated. "I'm so bad at school."

"No, you aren't," she soothed. "You just have troubles with letters sometimes."

She had an idea, feeling something dawn on her. God, she was a horrible mother. Travis had been having trouble with letters for awhile, but she hadn't put the pieces together, even though they were all right there.

"Can you spell cake for me?" She asked, and she met Lacey's eyes as Travis stumbled over the spelling of such a simple word.

She needed to get him testing.

* * *

The thought of Mark's loan was burning a hole in her mind that whole night. He'd lent it to her for a reason, for a specific reason, and besides. Paying that money back would take her forever. He'd give her $20,000. That number meant that she wouldn't have to worry about bills for a long time...but at what cost? She knew that Mark wouldn't hold the loan over her head, but there was a part of her that wanted to give him the rest of his money back. She'd paid Kyle's attorney fees, and she didn't want to just spend the rest of it.

She wanted to be debt free eventually, at least.

But at the same time, could she afford to not spend it? What if the AC went out again at the house? Travis needed testing, Linette's rehab bill was just sitting there on the counter…

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

The Rub was stressful that day, and the power went out in Riley's room. She informed Linette, who promised that she would get someone out there "as soon as I can", but Riley wasn't holding her breath. She knew that Linette had her own worries right now, and running The Rub was last on her friend's mind.

Lacey came over after work, begging Riley to help her plan Dale's sister's baby shower. "I need you there," she said. "You know what she's like."

"Yeah, I can ask Linette if we can do it at Harold's bar," Riley said distractedly.

"What's been on your mind lately?" Lacey pushed, zeroing in on Riley's face. "You're hiding something."

"I'm not," Riley protested.

"Listen, you haven't once mentioned how you're going to pay for Linette's rehab, so is that it?" Lacey asked, anxious. "Is business...drying up?"

"No, not that," Riley said. "I have enough money for immediate expenses...and maybe more."

She hesitated. Did she want to talk to Lacey about the money from Mark?

"I'm just feeling overwhelmed, I guess," she finished. "I have to figure out testing for Travis, and I just feel guilty that I never thought about it before."

"Honey, you can't blame yourself for Travis bein' dyslexic," Lacey comforted.

Riley shook her head. "Yeah, but I can blame myself for not noticin' sooner, and not takin' care of it."

"You are going to take care of it," Lacey assured her. "You're doin' it right now. Have you scheduled his appointment yet?"

"No," Riley began. "It's expensive."

Lacey nodded. "I know, but I thought you said you had enough."

"I could," Riley said. "I might have enough, it's just a lot to spend all at once."

"Well, you know I'd help you out, but fertility treatments…" Lacey smiled. "They're expensive."

"But worth every penny," Riley finished. "Oh my god, Lace, I didn't even ask how it's going."

"It's good so far," Lacey said. "We're making it work. Right now it's just too soon to tell what all is going on."

Well, you let me know as soon as you do," Riley said.

* * *

The day of the baby shower for Earlene came. Riley was up bright and early to help set up at Harold's, even getting there before Lacey.

Georgia was there, and Riley was looking forward to having an alone conversation.

"Listen, I am feeling majorly conflicted," Riley confided. "You know that doctor I was not quite seeing last spring?"

"Mmhmm," Georgia said knowingly. "Dr. Hot and Bothered."

"Hush," Riley said, flushing. "Well, he was though. Anyway, I may have been keepin' a secret."

"Tell me," Georgia exclaimed.

"We started talkin' again," she said. "I may have asked him for money for Kyle's bail, and he gave me a check for $20,000."

"$20,000?" Georgia gaped. "Riley, that is no joke."

"I know," Riley said. "I think he really cares for me, and I'm beginning to think that I care for him too, but…"

"Now it feels like if you pursue this, you're just tryin' to soothe yourself about the money," Georgia finished. "I know how that is."

"I want to pursue this," Riley said. "But how can I do that to my kids? Kyle is finally back in their lives, sort of, and I can't just break up our family."

"Riley, listen to me," Georgia said. "Whatever choice you make, you are not the one who broke your family. Kyle did that when he walked out the door. You don't have to decide to fix it. And believe me, your kids need a mama who is happy, and in a healthy relationship. If that's with Kyle, okay. If that isn't, that's okay too. They need a mama who is takin' care of herself more than they need their parents together."

"Divorce is so final," Riley said. "I didn't even want to look into that, even when he was gone. I couldn't do that to them."

"Riley," Georgia said. "I meant every word that I said. You can coparent and raise healthy kids through divorce. You don't owe Kyle a second chance. Your southern guilt is trying to convince you that you do, but believe me, don't let it win. If you're going to give Kyle a second chance, it has to be your choice. Not because you feel backed into a corner. Now help me smoothe this tablecloth."

Riley ruminated on Georgia's words as they finished decorating, but Georgia was right. Her southern guilt was rising up, hating on her just for contemplating this.

"Georgia, I want to go to him," Riley said, voice so quiet Georgia barely heard, but the woman did hear. Like always.

"Riley, you will always regret things that you didn't do more than things you do," Georgia said. "My marriage was a hot mess, but I don't regret takin' a chance on love. I can't. And I'm going to do it again, too. Harold is a good man. He deserves my full commitment if we're going to do this thing."

Riley sank down in a chair, her hands fidgeting with a ribbon.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

It was the baby shower from hell. Riley was at Lacey's back the whole time, trying to help her dodge questions from The Sister-in-Law from hell, but it was a trial.

She spent the whole time in her head, wondering what to do. She needed to spend the money, she needed to get Travis that tutoring he needed. But what did that mean for her relationship with Mark? Did it mean she shouldn't try to pursue this? Did it mean she couldn't give in to her feelings?

She wanted him. Her whole heart was aching, thinking about what that man could do to her. She'd never met a man like him, someone who was truly giving her what she needed without asking for anything in return. He wasn't demanding her time right now. He wasn't demanding a relationship. He wasn't demanding that she choose.

His words echoed in her mind. _If my wife could come back I would try anything to get things to work with her._

He knew how this would feel. He knew how torn she was, he knew how this was killing her. And he'd just been there for her. No judgment, no demands.

He'd been her one true friend throughout this whole ordeal. He didn't turn his back, he didn't criticize or demand like Lacey and Evan. He'd just _been there._

Speaking of Lacey…

"Riley, I can't believe you didn't say anything," her friend snapped.

Riley came back into the moment, shaking her head to clear it of thoughts of Mark. She and Lacey were tidying up, and her friend was glaring at her.

"She spent the whole shower trashing me, and you barely fielded one question," Lacey said. "I needed you here."

"I'm sorry, I was in my head," Riley said, just feeling exhausted. Why was it always a competition with Lacey? Why couldn't Riley have just one bad day? Why couldn't Riley ever breathe?

"Now she's going to be mad at me, and I can't deal with when she's mad," Lacey continued.

"I said I was sorry, but Lace, you can't blame me for her bein' a bitch," Riley said. "I did what you asked, I was here. I am in way over my head with everythin' right now, and if one day I didn't have your back I don't know what to tell you. I was here. I spent three hours setting up. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you yell at me."

Lacey's jaw had literally dropped. "Oh my god, Riley. It always has to be about you, doesn't it? I'm literally going through fertility treatments right now, but no, it always goes back to Riley."

"You know what, I'm not doin' this," Riley said. "You can invent whatever you want in your head to make you feel better, but I was here for three hours listening to y'all bitch at each other, and if that's not being here for you, I don't know what is."

"Riley," Lacey said, but Riley didn't stop walking, going to pick up her jacket. "Riley!"

"I"ll call you later," Riley said, and walked out.

* * *

She just started driving. She had no idea where she was headed, and yet she did. What started out as aimless ended with her in Mark's neighborhood. She told the gate man who she was visiting, and he got it confirmed.

By the time she got to Mark's driveway, he was outside.

He was in a dress shirt and slack, and she didn't know if he was coming or going.

"Riley, are you okay?" He asked, rushing over as she climbed out of her SUV.

"Are you busy?" She asked in return, and he shook his head.

"I just got off work, and Zach is at a friend's for the day," he said.

"Good," she breathed. "Because I want to-" She hesitated, the words freezing in her mouth.

He stared at her, and she could see his adam's apple move. "Riley," he began.

"I want you to make love to me," she said, voice ragged. "Scratch that, I need it."

He licked his lips, and she could see his veins pulsing. "Riley, I want to. But I don't want to complicate things for you."

"It doesn't have to," she breathed. "Just like you said in the beginning. No strings, right?"

Something flashed in his eyes. "Yeah," he said, stepping forward. His hands were on her arms. Riley's heart was in her throat, but she couldn't remember ever wanting something more.

She placed shaking hands on his shoulders, and his hands slid to her waist. And then he kissed h


	11. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to how 2x7 should have been

This was probably a mistake. Mark's hands were cupping Riley's face, and he was breathing her in.

It was probably a mistake, but he knew he would regret nothing.

He leaned down and kissed her, and she clutched at him, her leg coming up. His hand swept down to grab it, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands were on her ass. He could feel every taut curve.

Her face was above his now, and she pulled back a little, staring at him. "Take me inside," she whispered, and he just nodded.

He slammed the door behind them, and started to go upstairs, but Riley shook her head. "Isn't your study closer?" She whispered, her legs tight around his waist. His erection throbbed, and again, he could only nod in reply.

They made it to the study, and he lay her on the couch. She was pulling at his shirt, laughing in frustration. "The person who made these with tiny buttons was cruel," she said.

"Just let me," he said, and pulled the shirt over his head. His undershirt came with it, and she made a noise of appreciation.

"For a doctor, you spend a lot of time working out," she whispered, standing up and placing her hands on his chest.

"You aren't so bad yourself," he said, and leaned to kiss her again.

Her hands were roaming his body as they kissed, finding his waistband and jerking his pants down. She stepped back, a dazed look on her face, as he stepped out of them. He was just in his boxers now, and she licked her lips. Her hands were at the hem of her shirt, and he watched as she slowly, painstakingly pulled it over her head.

She was wearing a black bra, lace. He stepped forward, his hands landing on her waist. "I want to do the rest," he said, his voice a growl, and she nodded.

He sat on the couch, pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, and then they just kissed.

He tasted her lips, relished the scent of her. His lips moved to her neck, nuzzling the soft skin. He nipped at her collarbone, tugged on her ears. She was squirming, rubbing herself against his erection, trying to make him crazy.

He was crazy. But he was going to do this right.

His hands landed on her hips, stilling her. "There's no rush, Riley," he said, and she pouted.

"I can't wait," she said, reaching her hands around to her bra clasp, and undoing it before he could stop her. Her breasts spilled out, and he made a noise that would have been embarrassing in any other context.

In this context, it made Riley moan in return. His hands slowly traveled up, gently moving his thumb over her nipple once his hands reached her rib cage. "I want you," he said, and met her gaze. His hands were on her breasts, holding her in place. "Riley, I want this. But I need to know you won't regret this. I can't let you do this if your heart isn't in the right place."

"You said no strings," she said, halting.

"I know what I said," he whispered. "And I want it to be true. I'm not going to chase you down after you leave here, I'm not going to act like this means you've chosen me. I'm okay if this is just sex, since I want to be that person for you no matter the situation. But are you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling away, and grabbing at her shirt. She was holding it to her chest, and Mark hated himself for making her doubt this, but he couldn't do it for the wrong reasons. He couldn't do something she'd regret.

"You're rushing through this," he said. "That's not the Riley I know. She doesn't do meaningless sex."

She yanked her shirt over her head, struggling off of his lap, and he gave her a hand that he could tell she resented.

"It wasn't meaningless," she said. "At least not for me."

He reached to take her hand, before she could try to leave. "Then why were you acting like it was?"

She froze. He could see the wheels spinning in her head, he could tell how hard it was for her to answer the question.

"We can't do this if you're going to regret it," he said. "I have feelings for you, Riley Parks. And I will serve whatever role you need me to, but I'm afraid that you're going to think you're using me if we do this. And that's just not true."

She sank down on the ottoman, placing her head in her hands. "I don't know," she finally said. "I don't know what this means for us. I don't know what this means for...Kyle and I."

"You don't have to," he said. "I'm not asking you to define our relationship. I'm not asking you for anything."

She raised her eyes to meet his. "What if I want you to?" She asked. "What if the scariest part of this is that you expect nothing in return?"

He placed a hand on her knee. "I don't expect it, and I don't ask for it," he said. "But I will take whatever you want to give." He met her eyes, trying to emphasize his words. "Anything. I want you, Riley. You know that."

"I need a minute," she whispered, and he nodded.

"I'm going to run upstairs to grab something," he said.

He had a feeling she'd be gone by the time he got back to the study, and he forced himself to not rush when he left. He needed to give her a moment.

He walked up the front stairs, to the bedroom, and his nightstand. He reached inside, took out the box of condoms, even though he doubted they'd end up using them. And he just stood there, giving it a minute. Counting _one, two, three_. Before he went back downstairs, and found her gone.

He turned around, and his jaw worked.

Riley was in the doorway, wearing nothing but his dress shirt he'd left in the study. Her legs were bare, and the few buttons done on his shirt assured him that she was naked underneath.

He felt his erection renew itself, pounding to life.

She walked forward. "I really appreciate what you said, and I have something to say myself," she said. "I really have no idea what this will mean for us. But I really want to give you this, to give me this. I really want to do this with you, because of the way that I feel right now. I can't promise no regrets, but I do promise that I'll remember this forever."

He reached to take her hands, and kissed them gently.

"Here I am," she whispered. "A mess."

"A beautiful mess," he said.

* * *

Riley stood there, just staring at the man in front of her. How could he just accept whatever she threw at him?

"Why does a guy like you want to sleep with me?" She asked Mark, voice ragged. "I can't offer you anything, I can't even offer you simple."

"I'm okay with complicated," he said, meeting her gaze. "And I want to be with you and I can't explain why. I'm just as messy as you are."

"Look at us," she whispered, moving forward. "Two beautiful messes."

* * *

Mark touched her, and it was like her walls finally came down. He could feel the difference from earlier. The air was charged, and he sank onto the bed, pulling her between his legs.

And he finally kissed her, his hand on the back of her head, cradling her, cherishing this moment. His mouth trailed down her neck, and Riley gasped, making him run back up her neck, letting his stubble scrape the soft skin as she shivered at the touch.

His hands slid beneath the white shirt, unbuttoned it, and she was nude under his hands, but he didn't pull back to admire her. Not yet. He just closed his eyes, kissed her harder, and felt.

Her skin was so soft. Her ass was calling to him, and he didn't resist the urge to cup it, squeeze it, and even give her a spank. When she gasped, he spanked her again, feeling her melt against it. "I like that," she murmured, and he moved them, til she was lying on the bed, and he was over her.

His knee parted her thighs, and she hugged his leg tight between hers as he kissed her. He could have come, then and there, from how it felt to have his leg between hers. Her thighs were taut, warm, and he could feel the heat from between her legs.

He wanted to touch her there, but he was going to take his time.

He kissed down her neck again, and down to her breasts. She stilled as his mouth neared them, and whimpered when he paused. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she breathed. "Please."

"Please what?" He asked, his mouth near enough to her nipples to warm them, and she looked down at him.

"Touch me there," she said. He wanted to keep teasing her, but he didn't. His hands came up to cup her breasts, and he lowered his head to one perfect peak. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, and then sucked, keeping his eyes on her face to see her reaction. "Harder," she whimpered, and he adjusted.

They spent a long time there, and Mark made sure to keep a close eye on how she felt. She was melting, finally. She was letting him in.

By the time he reached her thighs, he knew she was wet. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, gently spreading her legs, and Riley's hand clutched at his hair. She moaned loud when his mouth reached the apex, and even louder when his tongue swirled in to taste her.

He hadn't gone down on a woman in too long, but his wife had always said he did a better job than most.

Riley seemed to agree, from the way her back was arching, from the way she was panting, and he could feel her shatter into his mouth after a few more minutes of work.

"Mark," she cried, and he moved back up to kiss her. She stared up at him as he pulled away, and her hand came to cup his face.

"I want you inside me," she said, and he nodded, standing up to slide his boxers off. He was reaching for the box of condoms when Riley sat up, reaching to place her hand on his member.

"Riley, that feels good," he gasped, almost dropping the box. "But if you want me inside you, I can't handle much of that."

"Mmhmm," she whispered, sliding off the bed and dropping to her knees before him. He couldn't handle this view. Her mouth was wet and warm, and he almost came when she slid his erection into her mouth. She sucked lightly, and Mark had to grab at the bedside table.

"Riley, I meant that," he gasped again, and she pulled away.

"I know," she said. "I wanted to return the favor."

He reached down, gently helping her to her feet. "Anything we do in here," he said. "You just have to enjoy. I just want you to feel good."

She licked her lips, and he had to concentrate hard on opening the box of condoms. She reached to take a foil packet, neatly tearing it open, and again dropping to her knees to slide it on.

"Riley, I don't need you to serve me," he whispered, crouching down with her as best he could with how hard his erection was throbbing. "Your mouth on me felt amazing, but please, let me pleasure you."

Her eyes were wide, and she moved back onto the bed. He moved between her thighs, nudging them open. He traced his fingers over her thighs, and she moaned. He took his time, sliding his fingers into her wet heat, and pumping in and out. "I want you to be ready," he said.

"I am," she said. "I want this."

He felt like there was more to say. He felt like the moment was missing something, but he just smiled down at her, and pushed inside.

She gasped, and shifted her hips, letting his erection slide more deeply inside, and Mark moaned at the feeling. In, out. Wet, warm, cold outside, wet, warm.

He just wanted to stay inside her. He rocked back and forth, and she moved her hips so that every movement made him slam into her. "Harder," she pleaded, and he picked up his pace, pounding in and out.

"Come for me," she begged. "Mark. Come for me."

He shattered.

* * *

Riley lay there as Mark fell over her, bracing himself so he didn't place too much weight on her. "Oh my god, Riley," he panted.

She kissed him, hard. She wanted to stay in this moment as long as possible. This moment was intimate, safe. There were no outside thoughts. There was just the two of them.

He carefully rolled off of her, laying on his side to face her. "I think that went well," he joked, and she felt a genuine smile spread across her face.

"I think it did too," she whispered, moving closer into his arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Riley could tell that Mark was getting sleepy. She carefully moved from his arms as he started to doze, but his eyes opened as she got out of the bed.

"Not staying?" He asked, and she wondered if she imagined how vulnerable he looked.

"Shower with me," she said, holding out her hand.

* * *

By the time they'd finished showering, and round two, Riley was feeling thoroughly fucked. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

Mark had gone downstairs and grabbed her clothes. She carefully put them on, feeling his eyes on her. He was back on the bed, wearing just his boxers. "I have to get home," she said. "Babysitter has already texted twice."

"I get it," he said, and held a hand out. She stepped forward, feeling how intimate, and terrifying this moment was. "I'm glad you came over," he whispered. "Remember, no strings. You don't have to decide anything, you aren't obligated to me in any way." He kissed her hands, and she swallowed.

Somehow, that made it a lot harder to leave.

* * *

She paid for Travis's tutoring sessions, prepaying to save ten percent. It was still a number that would have made her flinch previously.

She paid the lawyer another $1000, and she sighed as her life slowly came back down to normal.

It was just another Saturday night. Her time at Mark's felt like a dream.

She'd have to go and see Kyle this week, figure out if he'd finally testify against his partner. They had to get this finished.

She reached for her phone, and her heart leaped in her chest when she saw there was a new text message. It came crashing back down when she saw it was just from Dale. He was probably asking her to make up with Lacey.

She didn't even open it, sliding the phone back onto her nightstand, and spending the rest of the night wishing that she was back at Mark's, safe in his arms.


End file.
